Answering Your Call
by LoveMeDeadly
Summary: After one stupid missunderstanding when they were finally together, Sasuke tries to figure out what happened the 4 years he was gone, and can he win back Sakura's heart....Look inside to find out.... Lemons SasXSaku
1. Chapter 1 Caught in the act

**my first fanfic... hope you enjoy it

* * *

Answering Your Call**

**Chapter 1: Caught in the Act**

Sakura sat their patiently in the back of the room waiting to be dismissed. Looking down at her desk, her eyes caught in other one of the sexual matings in her beloved romance novels (not to be confused with Kakashi's dirty books) . How she would dream it was her and Sasuke in these books. Unconsciously, her own body betrayed her as her free hand slid down beneath the desk and under her skirt. She bit her lip, fighting back a moan, as two fingers caressed her opening above the fabric of her soaking panties.

Little to her knowledge, onyx eyes caught all of this only a few desks away. He could feel his own needs growing as he watched her continue to play with herself. The stroking moments of her wrist only slightly visible, but the building pleasure in her jade eyes was unmistakable. Studying the object of his desire, his eyes caught the heat rising in her face.

Suddenly an echoing thud was heard, all attention was averted to the man giving the lecture who announced the end of the lesson and class. Why Tsunade thought they needed to brush up on safety was a mystery to her.

Sasuke turned back to his desire to find her sitting up right and putting her things away, tucking a strand or pink hair behind her ear. The flush still present on her face.

Gathering her things, she felt eyes upon her flesh. Looking up, she saw none other than her heart's desire, Sasuke, staring at her with lust filled eyes. Fear filled her as she thought to herself. Had he seen her? The man dismissed them and left the room himself. Placing her bag around her small shoulders, she walked to the exit of the room and raced out of the building. Afraid he would question her.

**Later that night **

Stepping out of the shower, Sakura dried herself off and wrapped her body in the comfort of the damp towel. After what happened today she needed a good rinsing. Coming onto her bedroom, her body went into full shock.

There, upon the window sill sat the man she had dreamt about since she saw him. Face shadowed by his ebony bangs. "What are you doing here?" she asked trying to keep her voice as calm as possible. Stepping off the window sill, Sasuke walked towards her never saying a word, eyes filled with need and longing.

He would never admit it but he had always wanted this, what he had seen earlier had thrown him over the edge. Reaching her finally, his arms encircled her, feeling her body close to his. "I saw you touching yourself," he whispered, his voice dark, seductive as his lips slowly trailed her neck. His hands moved to open her towel that was around her. In one swift movement, the towel flew off landing across the room. "I couldn't resist answering your needs." He said, holding a shivering girl in his hands, ready to do his will.

Picking her up, he took her to the bed and gently laid her down. Covering her body with his own, he brushed her lips with his own. "I'll make all your dreams come true." he whispered to her as he kissed the junction of her neck. Suddenly, he slipped his finger into her opening touching every sensitive nerve.

"Sasuke!" She cried out, digging her nails into his upper arms, begging for more. Answering her cries he continued, trusting his fingers into her soaking sex, pumping her. Her juices covering his hands as he watched the pleasure once again grow in her eyes. Calling his name, her wall tightened around him releasing herself.

Pulling away for a second, her body cried in disappointment, but lit up again as she watched him remove his own clothing. Sitting up, she drank him in as he exposed a perfect chest and a manhood any man would be proud of. Sakura pulled him down so that she was now in charge.

Looking down at him, she slowly traveled down his body reaching his hardened staff. Jade caught ebony, giving him a wicked smile. She touched the tip of his shaft. Taking her shy tongue and licking him, her hands gently caressed him, running up and down his hot length.

Sakura sucked and licked, while her one hand glided up and down his staff. He was in heaven as her tongue circled the head. He stopped her, while he was panting in pleasure.

Grabbing her, he pulled her back up his body so that she straddled his hips. "Not yet," He said with a smirk. Turning her over, she now lay beneath him, Sasuke's still hardened staff begging for entrance as it stroked her inner thigh. His lips met hers once more as his nimble fingers made her wet again.

Spreading her legs wide, he positioned himself in front of her opening and waited for her approval. She looked up at him with pleading eyes, "Please, I need you in me." He smiled. That was all he needed as he glided his hard length into her. She cried out in sheer pleasure as he filled her completely. He took her lips with his and thrust his shaft into her. He continued to ravish her lips, sucking and biting onto her, and she to him in return. After releasing her lips, he continued thrusting into her burning core, gradually getting faster and faster. Increasing every wave pleasure he could give her.

"Don't stop. It feels soooo good!" she cried out, grabbing onto his back begging for more, matching his thrusts with her own.

Feeling her wall wrap around his not length he hissed into her ear. "You're so tight! You feel good inside!"

With each mindless thrust their bodies came closer to climax. Coming closer and closer, she threw back her head and cried out "Sasuke!" as she exploded release all over his length. Still thrusting, he finally came to his own release, spilling himself inside her.

He collapsed upon her then turned both of them over so that she lay upon his chest. Both panting for breath taking in all that had just happened. He listened for her even breathing that told him that she was asleep.

"Sakura, the things you do to me," he said as he kissed her softly on the forehead.

* * *

please comment 


	2. Chapter 2 Reasurence

Sorry to not have mentioned earlier... The rookie 9 are all now 18 yrs old

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Sakura awoke the next morning more tired than usual. Reading the clock beside the bed, 4:23. That's too early for her. About to close her eyes once more, she suddenly felt movement beneath her. Pulling herself up, her eyes caught sight of a very naked Sasuke in her bed.

Memories flooded back at what happened earlier that night. Oh my God, what did she do? She thought to herself. Trying to get up to place space between them she noticed the arm that had been draped around her waist tighten pulling her back down. "Where do you think your going?" he stated, never opening his eyes. "Don't you want to play some more?" he teased.

Sasuke opened his eyes to see a very surprised Sakura staring up at him.

"Sasuke?" her eyes pleading for an answer to a question he didn't know. He did the only thing he could in this situation. In one swift motion he had her under him one more, pinning her hands above her head.

He brushed his lips to the nape of her neck, each touch moving upward slightly till he whispered into her ear, "Tell me what you want Sakura." His free hand moved down her body, taking her breast in his hand. His thumb circling the hard peak. A moan of approval escaped her lips. "You like that?" he asked her. She only nodded.

She felt him smile against her skin, "How about this?" Sakura felt his body travel downward, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses on her now burning flesh. Her mind begging her to stop him, that this was a mistake, he didn't really want her, she was only getting her hopes up, but her body screamed for him to continue. She gasped as lips caught her hardened peak. Sasuke's tongue slowly circled it, taking his sweet time as his hand played with her other peak. "Tell me Sakura." He mumbled against her flesh. Her body was on fire as she bit her lip. Her body won.

"Yes!" she gasped between clenched teeth. Her hands gripping the sheets for dear life as she felt him smile again and continue to travel downward.

His fingers traced the inside of Sakura's thighs, her breath caught in her throat.  
Her body arched into him as his tongue ran the outside of her sex. His fingers parting her lower lips while his tongue tasted her, craving the warm juices within. With every stroke of his tongue her body seemed to burn even more. "You taste good Sakura." He said to her, licking the juices from his own lips before continuing on her.

His tongue tasted every part of her sex, leaving everything warm and excited. Every part of her was hot and wanted nothing more than to feel his hard staff in her soaking sex.  
Feeling her hands race through his hair, trying to get him to give her what she wanted, what she needed, he responded and moved slowly up her body. Taking his time, enjoying the game, his tongue circled her navel then moved up to her hard peaks. His tongue circled her nipples, biting the tips and pulling them. A loud moan slipped past her lips as he moved north, reaching her neck. His long hard erection brushed the lips of her wet sex.

"Tell me what you want Sakura, or I stop here." He teased.

"Please." She begged.

"Please what?" he kissed the side of her lips.

"I want you." She cried out.

"Want or need?" he teased some more, his hard staff brushing the opening of her sex. He wanted nothing more than to plunge himself into her, to feel her tightness around him, but he held back, biting the inside of his cheek.

She cried out again and screamed, "NEED!"

With that, he crushed his mouth on her, tasting herself on his lips. His eyes locked with hers as he penetrated her body. A low growl hissed through his teeth showing his own need and hunger. She bit her lower lip trying not to cry out, but it failed as her own needy whimper came out. His hard hot length continued to thrust in long smooth strokes, wanting to make this last as long as possible.

Each thrust more torturing then the last as waves of pleasure slowly started to raise her to release. "Sasuke!" she cried he continued to fill her. His lips pressed to hers, trying to show comfort or dominance, she couldn't tell. Her cry muffled by his deepening kiss as his tongue slowly explored her, begging her to respond. Pleasure spread through her entire body as he continued to thrust into her soaking sex, her climax rising with each thrust of his hips. Sakura wanted him to cum, cum inside of her so she could feel it.

Suddenly, every nerve in her body tightened as her juices exploded from between her thighs. "Sakura!" he cried as he found his own release filling me once more. The look of sheer pleasure spread across his face as he leaned forward, lightly kissing her soft lips before collapsing upon her again.

Both panting, trying to catch their breath, he said, "I'm so glad Tsunade made us go to that presentation."

She only giggled and began stoking his back as he buried his face in her neck. "Don't get to comfortable; we still have to meet Kakashi Sensei for training later."

"Mmmmmm, don't remind me. Can't we just stay here?" he mumbled.

"I don't believe my ears. The mighty Uchiha Sasuke doesn't want to train?" she laughed.

"Fine, will go. How long do we have?" he asked pulling himself up.

She looked over at the clock, "Its 5:47, so we have little over two hours."

He smiled wickedly, "Well in that case."

* * *

TBC 

Thanx You all for the comments... This was originally going to be a one short but I got a lot of requests to continue the story...


	3. Chapter 3 Unexpected news

Sorry no lemon in this chapter... but... Dun Dun Dun... I added a twist...

THings arn't always as they seem...

oh and I don't own Naruto... but duh.. it's kinda obvious I dont

* * *

Even with last nights events, Sasuke and Sakura were able to make it to the bridge before Naruto and Kakashi Sensei, though there was no doubt they would be there before their constantly late Sensei.

Sasuke had picked her and sat her upon the railing before stepping between her legs, wrapping his arms around her waist. She leaned in and took his lips with hers. He immediately responded, pulling her closer to him, deepening the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned into him.

"Sakura-Chan!" they heard being screeched by their blond teammate. Pulling back, but only slightly, they both watched as Naruto ran towards them waving something in his hand.

"Stop screaming you dope." Sasuke said helping her off the railing, his hand still at her waist.

"SHUTUP SASUKE!" he screamed before turning to Sakura, "Sakura-Chan, you got a letter from Suna. It was with mine, I got them this morning." He handed her the letter.

Sakura took and examined it. With Sasuke standing right beside her he looked at it as well, reading the name upon the envelope.

_To My Cherry Blossom_

With shock flowing through him, he watched as a smile grew on her lips. Little to his knowledge, his grip tightened around her bringing her out of her daydream.

She looked up and Naruto and said, "Thank you Naruto-kun." before slipping the letter into her pocket.

She would read it later when she was alone. Sasuke had seen what was written on the envelope and she could feel his anger rise, seeing the inside would set him off completely.

Suddenly she saw Naruto's eyes widen followed by his foxish smirks, "Hey Sasuke," he teased, "I knew you couldn't resist Sakura. And imagine, you've only been back for a few months." He laughed, which only angered him more.

"Shut up you dope, I-"

"Well, it looks like you're all here." Said a voice standing on the arch above the bridge, happy as could be.

They all turned to see their Sensei, late as always. "Sorry I'm late but-"

"Don't bother Sensei; we've heard them all before." Sakura said.

"All right them, lets begin shall we." He said jumping down to them, "How about one on one sparing. First up, Sasuke and Naruto."

Minutes later, Sasuke and Naruto were preparing to begin as Sakura sat beneath a nearby tree to wait her turn. She looked over at her Sensei who had pulled out one of his own beloved Ichi Ichi Paradise books. Remembering her letter, she pulled it out a stared at it.

Gaara. She thought to herself. Ever since the rescue mission they were sent on to get him back from the Akatsuki, she and Gaara had grown really close. Not only had she been his personal nurse for a shot time but his girlfriend. She shuddered in delight. Memories of waking up in his strong arms, the feel of his hand as he-

Wait a minute! She couldn't think like that, she was with Sasuke now. Though her relationship with Gaara was now one of close friends, it had been her first serious relationship with a boy. Sasuke hadn't seemed to notice that she wasn't a virgin last night. And she hoped it stayed that way.

Remembering the letter in her hand she turned it over and opened it, revealing its contents to her. She looked up to make sure Naruto was still keeping Sasuke busy before she turned back to the letter.

_Dear Cherry Blossom,_

_It has been a long time since we've seen each other, which brings me to my good news. I will be going to Konoha to meet with the Hokage on Friday. I look forward to seeing you and Naruto. You know I still only trust you with my medical needs. Temari keeps asking me of when you will be returning for a visit. So she will be coming along as well. Apparently, Kankuro and I aren't good with girl talk. Who knew? Well, till we meet my sweet cherry blossom._

_Gaara_

A smile had spread across her face as she held the note to her. She couldn't wait to see him Friday. Wait a second, Friday was tomorrow. Her excitement grew.

Sasuke, who was still training with Naruto, saw this, making his anger rise. Who had sent her that letter? Who did she know in Suna? Who ever it was, he was going to kill them. He began to take his frustration out on Naruto when an Anbu member appeared.

"Here you guys are." He said walking towards Kakashi, "Tsunade has requested team seven in her office."

Kakashi nodded and turned to the guys, "You heard him, lets go." Then turned to Sakura, "Sorry that you didn't get a chance to train."

Twenty minutes later team seven was in Tsunade's office. "Good you're all here. If you haven't heard already, the Kazekage will be coming tomorrow to meet with me. I want you three to meet him at the gate at 11:30. That is all. Dismissed."

Well that was short, they all thought.

"Wait a second, Sakura. I need to speak with you for a moment. The rest of you are dismissed."

Sasuke, who was holding Sakura's hand, was questionable for a second before getting a reassuring smile from her, "Wait for me outside, I'll be down soon." He nodded at left.

Once alone, Tsunade turned to her, "You and the Uchiha? When did that happen?"

Sakura blushed, "Just recently."

Tsunade sighed, "How do you think he's going to take it?"

"Who Sensei?" she asked her old teacher.

"Both of them I guess. I mean, Gaara hates Uchiha, always has, and Sasuke…. Well… is Sasuke. Does he know about you and Gaara?

All her fears were brought to the surface, "No."

"Well, I'm sorry to make things more complicated but I just a got request from the Kazekage to stay at your house during his visit. Apparently he wants to be near his nurse."

Oh man, she thought as she pictured the reaction of her boyfriends face when he finds out she will be housing her ex-boyfriend.

As he waited for her downstairs, he couldn't help but wonder what the big secret was. Naruto had been acting funny as they left Tsunade office, laughing to himself, stealing glances at Sasuke. When he had asked him what his problem was all he said was 'don't worry, you'll see soon enough'. But before he could get a straight answer from him he ran off insisting he had to meet Hinata for lunch.

He would just get Sakura to tell him, he thought as he felt her exit the building.

"So what did she want?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, I just have to go fix up the place the Kazekage will be staying." She took his hand in hers and laced their fingers before giving him a light kiss.

"And where is that?" he insisted.

She paused for a moment before turning away from him, "My house."

* * *

TBC

oooooo can you feel the tension... who can guess what's going to happen next...


	4. Chapter 4 Why didn't you tell me

Hey thanxs for the comments everyone...

I just love making Drama in my stories...

* * *

"What do you mean 'your house'? Shouldn't he be staying somewhere more…I don't know… elegant?" Sasuke said, gripping her hand tighter.

"Well, he requested to be placed at my house since I'm his personal nurse. I've beentreating him for a while now and it makes sense to me that he stays at my house." She squeezed his hand trying to comfort him.

"But-"

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun, but I got to go and clean up and stuff. I'll see you tomorrow." She cut him off, not wanting to hear any more questions from him. Kissing him once more, she took her hand and ran towards her apartment.

Sasuke stood there anger rising. What was it that everyone was keeping from him? He thought to himself. He could chase after Sakura and make her tell him. That seemed like a bad idea. Sakura would just get mad or worse, upset and begin to cry. He couldn't handle that right now, and decided to leave it till later and go train on his own.

* * *

The morning Sakura ran around making sure that everything was ready for Gaara's stay at her place. Why would he request that? He usually stays at Naruto's or with the Hokage. Why her place? She looked over at the clock. 11:00. They had to be there at 11:30. It doesn't hurt to be early, she thought heading to the door of her apartment. Suddenly a large knock was heard with the sense of a familiar chakra. Sasuke.

She pulled the door open, "Hey Sasuke-Kun, what brings you by?" she asked innocently.

"I thought we could walk to the gate together." He said calmly, not moving an inch.

"Alright, lets go." She said, taking his hand in hers, pulling her door shut as they began walking towards the gate into the city.

Naruto had yet to arrive when they got there; Sasuke saw this as the perfect time to ask Sakura what was going on. "Hey, Sakura-Chan?" he said sitting both of them down on a near by bench.

"Yeah?" she looked at him curiously.

"Why is everyone acting all weird lately?"

There was a long pause, "I don't know what you mean. I hav-."

"Sakura-Chan, Sasuke, is he here yet?" Naruto yelled running up to them.

Great, another interruption, Sasuke thought.

"Not yet Naruto-Kun, but they should be here soon." Sakura told him.

Naruto seemed extremely excited, "I can't wait to train with him. This is going to be so cool."

"Calm down Naruto, you don't even know how long he is staying. For all we know he could leave tomorrow." Sakura told him, a little agitation in her voice.

Sasuke suddenly felt a familiar chakra and turned towards the entrance. Two figures walked towards the city. Sakura must have felt it to, her whole body tensed beside his before she got up and looked at the same direction he was. He stood up as well.

"All right! He's here, he's here!" Naruto yelled as he began to jump up in down in excitement.

It took all of Sakura's will to keep her feet planted where they were. She watched as Naruto continued to jump around besides her, but on her other side, Sasuke was anything but happy. Finally the figures came into view as she could see Temari in her usually black mesh and white tube top and skirt, and Gaara in his all black with the white sash. He was no more than twenty feet from her when he smiled at her, Naruto still jumping around like an Idiot. Her self control snapped at seeing his smile. It had been seven months since she had last seen him. She released Sasuke's hand and ran towards Gaara with all her might. Jumping into his arms, he picked her up and spun her around.

"My little Cherry Blossom." He whispered to her.

"Gaara-Kun, how I've missed you so much." She whispered back to him. He slowly put her down again, his hands still at her waist. Words could not express how much he cared for the little kunoichi in his arms. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her. Her huge smile melted his heart.

"What about me, don't I get a hug?" Sakura turned and hugged Temari. Naruto ran up beside him.

Sasuke just watched as _His_ Sakura ran into the arms of another man. They had seemed so happy to see each other. Was Gaara the one that had written her the letter? His anger flared as this man continued to hold his Sakura. Finally letting go of her, she turned to hug Temari. At this point Naruto had run up and began pestering Gaara about training with him.

"Hey, it's about time you got here. I've been waiting for someone decent to train with for a while."

Sasuke heard that remark, "Hey dope, you still haven't even beaten me yet."

With that, they all turned to Sasuke.

"I could beat you any day; I just don't feel like showing you up in front of Sakura." He laughed, giving one of his playful grins.

Sasuke was about to say something when Gaara spoke "So the rumors were true, Uchiha is back." He could see the hints of anger in his eyes.

Sasuke returned the anger, not noticing Sakura come to stand beside him. He felt her fingers lace with his, "He's been back for almost three mouths. Isn't that great?" she seemed to be trying to relax the situation. "Oh, Gaara-Kun, the Hokage still needs to see you, she's waiting in her office." That's when it all clicked in his mind. Gaara was the Kazekage; the Kazekage was staying with Sakura, which meant Gaara was staying with Sakura!

Sakura could feel both of their anger rise, as Gaara walked calmly to stand beside Sakura, "Well then, we shouldn't keep her waiting."

All was silent as they walked over to the Hokage's office.

Gaara could see that Sasuke was gripping her hand possessively as they walked. He hated the Uchiha for what he had put Sakura through when he left. The rumors of his return to Konoha worried him. But Sakura did seem happy and safe. To him that was all that mattered. She was no longer the weak little girl at the Chunin exams, but a strong woman of the world. He just hoped Sasuke new this.

**Flashback**

_Gaara watched as Sakura was on her knees, panting for breath a few feet away. She looked at him with determined eyes, refusing to believe she had lost again. How he loved it when she got like this. She slowly got up but her knee gave out and she went down once more. He was at her side in an instant, holding her in his arms. They had been training since noon and the sun had already set. He himself was exhausted._

_"Put me down, I'm not done yet." She said to me._

_"Sakura-Chan, we both are exhausted, we can continue this tomorrow. Besides, you can barely stand." He said, picking her up bridal style._

_"But-" She said_

_"No buts. I'm taking you home and that's final." He looked down and noticed that she had already drifted off to sleep, her head upon his chest. To tired to even continue arguing, he thought to himself. Sakura had grown much stronger since the first time they met. Her speed matched Lee's and with the super strength Tsunade taught her, she was a force to be reckoned with._

_**End Flashback.**_

His meeting with Tsunade was going to start so the others left him to his business with the Hokage.

"Temari, are you staying with me as well, or will you be staying with Shikamaru again?" Sakura asked.

Temari smiled, "I'll be staying with Shikamaru-Kun. I'm just glad he finally has his own place now."

Both girls laughed and Temari dismissed herself to go find her lazy boy toy. Sakura turned to Sasuke, "I didn't get a chance to train yesterday, would you help me today?"

He was still upset, and she could feel it, "Yeah sure."

She smiled up at him, "Great, let's go." She turned to Naruto, "See You Naruto-Kun." She pulled Sasuke towards the practice field.

At the field, still feeling the anger and confusion in him she asked him the dreaded question, "Is something wrong Sasuke-Kun?"

There was a long pause, "Yeah, I was just wondering since when have you been close to Gaara and them?"

She was surprised. She had only expected him to grunt and say 'nothin'. The truth was better from her than from someone else.

She sighed, "Well, a lot has happened while you were gone. Gaara became Kazekage a couple years ago. We where sent on a mission to Suna to rescue him from the Akatsuki who wanted to take the demon out of him. We were able to save him and return him to Suna. Of course we already knew each other and were already sort of friends but that mission brought us closer together. Tsunade asked me to stay a little to make sure that Gaara was in top shape because of everything he had gone through. He and I just sort of became even closer. He helped me through a lot of things in my life, like you leav-" Sakura stopped herself.

Sasuke knew what she was going to say. He felt a pang in his heart. So it was his fault she sought comfort from the sand demon. "How come you didn't tell me this yesterday?" he asked.

She looked up at him, "Well I didn't think it was that important."

"An other guy is going to be staying at my girlfriend's house, how is that not important?" he hissed at her.

She looked up at him angrily, "So, what, now you don't trust me? Well thank you for questioning my character. For your information, Gaara and I haven't thought of each like that since our-" Sakura put a hand over her mouth trying to take back her last few words.

Sasuke rose an eyebrow, "Since your what Sakura, tell me."

She bit her lower lip, looking up at his angry eyes, "Since our breakup." She whispered.

TBC

* * *

ooooooooo... the truth has come out... well not all of it... but close...


	5. Chapter 5 I love you

I'm back... YAY with another chapter...

And more lemony goodness... o

* * *

Sasuke stared down at the kunoichi in front of him, letting her words sink in. Their breakup? That would mean that they had dated. He would kill that sand demon for touching Sakura. She had turned away and was walking towards the center of the field. He followed her, needing to understand.

"When did you date him?" he asked, venom in his voice.

Not looking at him, "Can we please drop it Sasuke-kun?" her voice pleading.

"No, when did you date him?"

Finally looking at him, "A little over a year ago. Now can we drop it?"

"How did you think I was going to feel knowing that you would be housing a guy that you use to date?" he screamed at her.

"Don't you trust me at all? Does the fact that I love you with all my heart mean nothing to you? How could you even think that I would do something to hurt you?" she screamed back, her eyes filled with tears.

Sasuke hated seeing her cry. Hating himself more for causing it, he walked up to her, wrapping her in his arms. She pushed at him for a moment, asking to be released, but then leaned into him, her tears soaking through his shirt. She hung on to him and cried. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" He whispered to her, still holding her in his arms.

"For everything." She mumbled.

He pulled away slightly, only to kiss the trail of tears that had formed before taking her lips with his own. She responded immediately, kissing him back with the fiery passion she had always had. He pulled her close, wanting to drown in her. He could feel her wrap her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his raven hair.

This is what Sakura hungered for more than anything, the feel of Sasuke's hand moving on her body, the taste of him on her lips, the deep sexual musk that was his scent. Her whole body was on fire as she felt his hand slip under her shirt and graze the skin on her back. He nipped the curve of her neck sending waves of excitement through her entire body. "Sasuke-Kun." She gasped.

That was all he needed, and in a puff of smoke they appeared in his bedroom at the Uchiha mansion. Picking her up bridal style, he took her to the bed and laid her on the black silk sheets before covering her body with his. She snaked her arms around his neck pulling him into a kiss. His hands moved north, touching the flesh of her perfect stomach. In one swift movement he removed her shirt and met her lips again. Soon more clothes were discarded all over the room. She now lay before his own nude form in a pair of black lace panties. He drank her in, kissing her lips, moving downward. He laid himself next to her. His fingers traced the inside of her thighs, her breath caught in her throat.

Hooking his fingers in the lace he softly pulled down the object that hid her from him. Exposing her soaking sex, he looked up at her, "You're so beautiful Sakura-Chan."

He smiled at her, taking her body in with his hungry eyes. Hands gently glided over heated skin to the burning core between her legs; he caressed the throbbing spot where she loved to be touched, sending a jolt of pleasure throughout her body, making her forget everything else but him.  
Sakura's back arched when his tongue traced the outside of her soaking sex. His fingers parted the lips while his tongue slowly tasted her. With every stroke of his tongue her body heat increased. She clutched the silk sheets beneath her for sanity as his wicked tongue played with the bud of her sex.

"Sasuke-Kun!" she cried. He loved to hear her say his name like that. Playing with her some more, she cried out again as she released her juices into his waiting mouth. He wanted to be inside her more than anything. In one swift motion, he was leaned against the head board as her small muscled body sat upon him, straddling his thighs. Her hands braced themselves on his shoulders as he lifted her from the waist and lowered slowly. The head of his erection met the lips of her sex, heat exploded through her body. Memories from their last lovemaking caused her body to tremble with anticipation. He lowered her body, impaling her on his hard length. Her nails dug into his flesh as he repeatedly pushed her on him. She gasped and braced herself upon his shoulders as he raised and lowered her again and again.

Thoroughly enjoying the sounds she was making, he grinned fiercely. The responses she was having only helped to arouse him even more. The sight of her perfect, naked body sitting on top of him was, by far, one of the best experiences he'd ever had in his life. Any man would go crazy if they saw her like she was now, head thrown back, lips parted as she elicited low moans, fingernails biting into his skin, the rise and fall of her perfect breasts, but this show was only for him and such knowledge triggered an intense feeling of satisfaction. She was his alone.

She looked straight into his pleasure filled eyes, taking in every expression and adding it to her own pleasure. She could feel her body build up, rising the ball growing in her stomach that ached to be released. Not being able to stand it, she placed her own hands over his at her waist and removed them, taking control. She braced herself on his shoulders once more and quickened her own thrusts on his hardened length.

She buried her head into his shoulder, her body continuing to mindlessly thrust itself on him. "You feel so good." her voice in gasping breaths. He said nothing, but roughly squeezed her breasts.  
She could no longer hold back anymore as her climax reached the point of no return. Sakura cried out as her juices flowed from her body and down his still hard erection. Their thighs now bathed in her sexual juices.

His hands immediately went to her waist and continued to hold her as he trusted into her now dripping sex; a small pleasured cry escaped her lips with each thrust. He soon found his own release, filling her with his sexual juices.

Her body collapsed on him as he laid her in the bed next to him and brought the sheets up to cover them both. Pulling her to him, he wrapped his arms around her wanting to protect her from the world. He watched as she drifted off into sleep, her head on his chest. Kissing her forehead, he slowly closed his own eyes and went into a deep sleep.

Sakura woke with a start, and sat up in a room not her own. This was Sasuke's room, she remembered. Oh no, what time was it? She looked over at the clock. 5:15. She was going to be late to meet Gaara for his daily physical. Pulling her self free from Sasuke, she ran around the room, getting dressed as fast as possible.

Sasuke sat up and watched his kunoichi run around the room. "What's the rush?" he asked her.

"I running a little late, I'm supposed to be at the hospital at 5:30." She didn't look up at him as she slipped on her tall black boots.

He looked over at the clock, "Don't worry you'll make it." Getting out of bed, he slowly started putting his own cloths back on.

Getting herself all straightened out she ran up to him and kissed him hard on the lips, "Love you." She said before racing out the door, her long pink hair flowing behind her.

Standing there in his boxers he whispered to nobody, "Love you too."

* * *

oooooooo... He finally admits it and she isn't there to hear it... and now she's off to meet Gaara... so much for training... 


	6. Chapter 6 I don't want to lose you

Here's another chapter...

oh the drama...

* * *

Sakura watched the setting sun as she ran to the hospital with all her might. It had been a routine of theirs every since the rescue mission. Whenever they were in the same village she would give him a full physical everyday at 5:30 pm. It was now 5: 25.

Once the hospital was in view she quickened her pace till she was at the doors. Running up to the information desk she screamed, "What room is Gaara-kun in?".

The woman at the desk looked confused.

Sakura sighed, "The Kazekage."

The woman perked up, "Oh, he's in room 512."

Without a word, Sakura made her way through the hospital, careful not to injure the patients. Practically barging into the room, she was out of breath as she looked up to see Gaara sitting upon the bed.

"You're late." He said with a smile.

Looking at the clock it read 5:31, "By one minute, give me a break." Her breathing slowly returned to normal.

He just smiled at her, "I see they gave you one of the nicer rooms." Sakura said as she walked up to him. The room was one of the best in the hospital, nicely furnished with huge windows that gave an amazing view of Konoha.

"Well I am the Kazekage." He smirked.

"Did they even ask what was wrong with you?"

"No, I asked for a room and they brought me here." He began to pull off his shirt, revealing how well toned his chest was. The years had defiantly been good to him. Sakura watched as he fully removed his shirt and laid upon the bed. Focusing her chakra into her hands she placed it in the center of his chest.

Gaara looked up at his cherry blossom. It was obvious that she was now dating the Uchiha. It was what she had always wanted. "Is he treating you good?" He asked her as he felt her chakra enter his body, warming him to his core.

Not looking at him, "Of coarse he is. Please don't be too hard on him Gaara-kun, I know you don't like him, but he really has changed for the better."

"I have every right not to like him after what he did to you, to Konoha." He said angrily.

Sakura continued to send her charka into his body, trying to calm him down. "He did his punishment for leaving Konoha, and as for me, you know I can never stay angry at anyone." She smiled at him in reassurance.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt, you know how I hate to see you in any pain." He lifted his hand and moved a pink lock behind her ear.

"I'm a big girl; I know what I'm doing."

Placing his hand on her cheek, "I only worry because I love you so much you know that."

Putting her free hand upon his she said, "I know, I love you too."

Sasuke had finished dressing and was now wondering around the house, looking for something to do. His eyes caught the clock. 5:30. He decided to eat something. Going into the kitchen he realized Sakura hadn't eaten anything all day. Sasuke then decide to go take her dinner knowing with all the work in the hospital she wouldn't have the time to go get something to eat.

Arriving at the hospital, he asked the lady at the desk where Sakura was.

"I'm sorry sir, but she's with a patient at the moment."

"It will only be a second; I just want to give her something."

The lady nodded and looked at the chart, "She's in room 512 with the Kazekage."

Sasuke's whole body tensed at that. "Thank you." was all he said as he walked down the hall. What was she doing with him? Wanting to know the answer he hid his chakra as he came up to the room. He could make out their voices slightly as he came closer. Finally standing right outside the door he heard…

"_I'm a big girl; I know what I'm doing."_

"_I only worry because I love you so much you know that."_

"_I know, I love you too."_

Sasuke clenched his fist and opened the door. The scene before him only rose his anger. The demon was caressing her cheek with her own hand upon his. Both looking at him, pulled away from each other, Gaara sitting up in the bed.

Sakura just stared at her very angry boyfriend. He stood there at the doorway, death in his eyes. She knew he had heard their conversation, if not all of it, the end at least. Walking towards him she asked softly, "Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here?"

Placing the bag on the table near the door, "You haven't eaten all day; I thought I would bring you some dinner." The anger never leaving his face, "I think I'll leave you alone to your 'work' now." He turned around and began to walk away.

She stared at the bag he left. He had brought her dinner. She thought to herself. Not wanting to lose him, she raced out of the room, "Sasuke-kun." She cried.

He stopped, but didn't turn around, "Don't you need to attend to your patient?" his voice cold as ice.

"Will you look at me?" she asked.

He turned around, "What do you want Sakura." His words like needles in her heart.

"Let me explain. Please." Her voice breaking at seeing him putting up his emotionless mask once more.

"What's to explain, you clearly still want Mr. Sandman in there. I get the message. You don't have to worry about me anymore." He turned away from her again and walked down the hall again, "Good-bye Sakura." And he was gone.

Sakura fell to her knees as tears began to fall from her eyes. How could she lose him again? She had just gotten him back into her life. Finally, she was able to hold him in her arms and now she was left cold.

Suddenly she felt arms wrap around her, "Come on, let's go back to the room." She was lifted up and carried back into the room. Feeling herself on the bed, she looked up through watered eyes to see Gaara standing over her.

"I lost him again." She cried.

Gaara looked at the pain in his cherry blossoms eyes. Damn that Uchiha. He wasn't going to get away that easy.

* * *

dun dun dun...

I'm sorry to say i probly won't be posting the next chapter for a while... but i will try to get it up as soon as i can...


	7. Chapter 7 Drinking with the guys

Finally... i know it's not long but i promise the next one will be longer...

* * *

Sasuke walked along the darks roads of Konoha, eyes cast towards the ground. How could he have been so stupid as to believe she would still want to be with him after what he did? Like she was going to really forgive him for leaving her all those years ago. She had been his main reason for coming back and now he lost her. He couldn't make her love him. She still in love with the amazing Kazakage, at least Gaara could give her everything she deserved, unlike him.

"Hey Sasuke!" he heard behind him. He turned to see Naruto and Kiba.

"What's up?" Sasuke asked.

"Well all the guys are getting together for drinks at Shikamaru's place, want to come?" Naruto asked him.

A drink sounded really good right now, "Yeah that sounds great."

Gaara placed her in her bed and tucked her in. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he moved a stand of pink hair behind her ear. She stirred in her sleep. Sakura had made him promise not to say or do anything to the Uchiha. Even though he wanted to put his head through a wall, he agreed, for her sake.

Sasuke sat in Shikamaru's living room surrounded by the five other men of the original rookie nine, Neji, and Lee. He was on his second bottle of sake.

"You know, I'm surprise Gaara didn't try to rip your head when he saw you holding Sakura's hands. He's usually very protective of her around guys." Naruto said to him.

"Yeah, you guys remember the last time when some guy slapped her ass and called her sweet cake? Gaara went ballistic and almost killed the guy." Added Kiba.

"Or how about the guy that whistled at her? Now that one was funny." Chimed Choji. They all began laughing except Sasuke.

"Is he really that protective of her?"

"Total, ever since they became close friends he won't let any guy near her. He's like her protective older brother." Kiba commented.

"Hn, but he lets Shikamaru bang his actual sister." Sasuke smirked. They all laughed once more except Shikamaru.

"She's a grown woman, she can do whatever she wants." He said to them.

"Or whoever." Naruto added, which earned him laughs from everyone in the room.

When everything calmed down Naruto looked at Sasuke, "Gaara just cares about her a lot, I mean they did date for like four months, nobody knows why they broke up but they seem happier as friends."

"I think they still like each other more than that." Sasuke said under his breath.

"Maybe, but she's more open with her feeling. If she did I'm sure she would have said something to him."

"Yeah maybe she would." He mumbled remembering her words to Gaara, "To bad she's not my problem anymore."

They all looked at him confused, "What do you mean?"

"We broke up. We both just weren't equally into it." He looked down at his bottle and swirled its contents.

"That sucks man. I really thought you guys fit together." Naruto said.

"Not all of us can be as lucky as Shikamaru and have our girlfriend live far away and come by only for sex." Kiba said. They all laughed. Shikamaru gave a death glare to Kiba.

"Oh yeah, how are things with Ino? She still bitching about everything?" Naruto asked smiling.

Kiba just sighed, "I don't want to talk about it."

"How about you and TenTen." Naruto asked Neji.

"Fine, though she keeps insisting we move the relationship further." He said calmly.

"Like marriage? That's rough man. What are you going to do?" Shino said, speaking for the first time that night.

"I'm just glad Hinata doesn't bug me about stuff like that." Naruto said, holding up his bottle of sake.

"Well your talk of woman disgusts me. You should all be ashamed." They all tuned to Lee.

"You're just made because you're not getting any." Naruto smirked. Everyone laughed.

* * *

Anyone want to guess what happens next?...


	8. Chapter 8 On the Bridge

Thanx for all the review...

here's the next chapter...

* * *

Sakura sat up in bed and looked around. She didn't know how she had gotten home. The smell of sex, sweat and-

"I can't sleep here." She said as Sasuke's dark and sexually smell hit her nose causing tears to well up in her eyes, "I need air." Getting up, she slipped her coat on and walked out of the house, careful not to disturb Gaara in the room next to her. The cool refreshing air calmed her nerves.

Gaara was out the window of his room when he heard the door to the apartment shut. He wasn't about to let his cherry blossom walk around alone at dark. Masking his chakra he kept a close eye upon the little kunoichi.

Sasuke left the boys to their drinking and started for home.After three bottles of sake, he was close to not being able to walk in a traight line.Passing the bridge he stood by the railing. Just the other day he was holding her, kissing her in that very spot and now here he was alone. Looking into the cold water below, he sighed.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" he shot up and turned to the voice who he wished he could here forever, though he was a little hurt about how she said his name.

"Sakura, I didn't notice you there." He tried to calmly, but failed.

She looked at him confused and hurt, "Is something wrong, you seem a little off?"

Sasuke looked at the kunoichi in front of him. Her cheeks were tear stained, eyes slightly red, and hands shaking. She hand been crying, he thought. He wanted to go over and pull her close, make all her pain go away, but chances were he was the cause of the pain. And here she was showing concern for him.

"I'm alright; I'm just a little intoxicated. I had a few drinks with Naruto and the guys." The words just fell from his mouth before he could think.

She sighed and smiled. Taking the few remaining steps to him, she placed one hand on his chest the other on his forehead. A warm feeling raced through his body, removing all the confusion and fuzziness he had felt. He looked down into her eyes and his heart broke. How was it she could make his pain go away when all he caused her was pain?

Sakura stared into onyx pools of pain. Was she hurting him? She pulled her hands away as soon as she felt all the alcohol leave his body. "There, you should be as good as new." Not wanting to spend too much time with the love she lost, she quickly dismissed herself, "I'll just be going now, good night Sasuke."

She was about to walk away when she felt a hand grip her wrist, "Please talk to me."

Without turning back to him, "What is there to talk about?" her eyes cast to the floor.

"Why do you care for me when all I cause you is pain?" he asked her.

Shocked, Sakura just stared into the darkness.

"I need to know, please." His voice melting her heart, making her want to cry.

She turned to look at him, "I guess because I hate seeing you hurting, no matter what happens to me."

He just stared into her jade eyes, watching the beginning of tears forming.

Gaara watched all this from a nearby tree. He had wondered the same thing that the Uchiha had asked her. Sakura was always putting other people before her. No matter what the situation, she would help other before herself. That was one of the reasons he cared for her so much.

"Sakura-Chan." Sasuke said pulling her to him before putting his lips to hers. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her body to his. He could feel her hesitate before she finally placed her own hands around his neck. Deepening their kiss, he felt her gasp giving him the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth, begging her to respond. Her hands curled in his hair, wanting more of him.

Sakura wanted nothing more than to melt into his arms, to feel his touch, hear his voice. Her whole body felt like it was on fire, ready to give him whatever he wanted from her. She shot her eyes open; he would just break her heart again afterwards. She couldn't handle that pain anymore. She didn't want to feel it anymore. Putting her hands on his shoulder she pushed him away from her and took a few steps back, "I'm sorry, but I just don't want to feel that pain again. It's not fair if you don't love me." Not looking him in the eyes, she turned and ran as fast as her feet could take her. Tears began to fall from her pain filled eyes.

Watching her run, Gaara looked back at the Uchiha who just stood there. He wondered if he would chase after her. Not wanting to leave Sakura alone he stood up to go after her, but before he could push off the branch he heard from Sasuke, "But I do love you." Gaara stopped in his tracks. Against his better judgment he dropped from the tree.

"Do you really love her, or is that what you want her to think?"

Sasuke turned to face the man who had taken her from him, "What do you want?"

"Answer the question, Uchiha." He said calmly.

"Why do you care if I love her or not, from what I hear, you got your claws in her so deep, every guy is afraid to go near her?" he smirked.

"I only protect her from those who want one thing from her, those who would use her. Never would I stand in the way of her love, her happiness."

"Tell me something Gaara, why do you care about someone who broke your heart?" Eyes cast towards the heavens.

Gaara flinched, "Who said she broke my heart?"

**Flashback.**

_Gaara held Sakura to him. They stood on the balcony of his office, looking out onto the city. He looked down at the kunoichi in his arms. When he looked at her, he felt nothing but love and warmth. Her smile could brighten even his worst days.She was everything he could have asked for, but in his heart he felt something was wrong. __"Sakura-Chan?"_

_"Yes, Gaara-Kun." She looked up at him._

_"Do you still think of him?" His own eyes cast towards the city._

_She pulled away and leaned forward on the banister of the balcony, "All the time, I wonder where his is, how he is, is he safe or even alive, does he think of us?"_

_"Us or you?"_

_She looked up at me through watering eyes, "Of me mostly."_

_"Sakura, you tell me you love me, now tell me why?"_

_Walking back towards him, she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love you because when I'm with you I fell safe and protected. No matter what I do or say, you always look at me the same. When I think of you I can't help but smile. You make me feel loved and wanted. That's why I love you."_

_He wrapped his own arms around her, "Do you still love him?"_

_No answer._

_He pulled away from her, "Sakura, you know that I love you and I always will. No matter what, I will always be here for you. You don't have to tel-"_

_"Please stop. Why are you doing this?' Tears slowly fell from her jade eyes._

_"Because Sakura, we both know that we aren't right for each other." She could only stare at him in disbelief, "I'm not saying we don't love each other, we do, we always will, but it's a different love."_

_She took a step back, "Are you breaking up with me?"_

_He sighed, "Don't think about it like that. Sakura you still love him, and a part of you will never let him go, which means, you will never fully be with me. I will always be here for you, but as your friend."_

_She stared at him with empty eyes before walking back into his arms, "I really did love you."_

_He kissed her forehead, "I know, I know, but no matter what you will always be my cherry blossom."_

**End Flashback**.

Gaara looked at the Uchiha and saw the pain in his eyes, the same pain in her eyes. He really did love her. "If you truly love her, give her time, I'm sure she will come around. Sakura isn't one to be so fickle with her heart."

"Why do you care?"

"I care not for you, but for the cherry blossom you're after. It was your careless mistake and misunderstanding of words that made you lose her this time. Only you can fix it." Gaara turned and began walking in the same direction Sakura had run of in.

Sasuke stood on the bridge thinking about everything he had ever done to Sakura and wondered if he even deserved to have her back.

* * *

oooooooo...


	9. Chapter 9 Fighting Love Before a Mission

New Chapter YAY!

Thanxs for all the comments

* * *

Sakura sat in her office at the hospital, eyes cast towards the window watching the rain softly hit the window. It had been two week since the breakup. She still could not look Sasuke in the eyes. It only hurt more with the fact that Gaara would be returning to Suna in a few days.

A knock at the door brought her back to reality.

"Come in."

She turned her attention to the trainee that walked in. **"**Haruno-San, Load Hokage would like to see you in her office." She bowed her head.

"Thank you, you may return to your work." Sakura got up from her desk and was out the door.

At the Hokage's office Sakura waited patiently for her return when Kiba, Shino, and Shikamaru walked in, "What are you guys doing here?"

"The Hokage summoned us, you?" said Kiba.

"I was summoned to."

"Good, you're all here." Said Tsunade as she walked in, "I have a mission for the four of you." She sat at her desk and pulled out a scroll. "Shikamaru, you're in charge." She handed the scroll to him, "This is an A-class mission, that's why you're here Sakura."

Sakura only nodded at her Sensei. Inside she wondered why she didn't send Hinata or any of the other med-nin. But she was also relieved to know she would be away from Sasuke for a while. Even though she tried to avoid him as much as possible, it was hard when they were on the same team.

"The four of you will be going after a group of missing-nin from the Hidden Mist Village. They were spotted near here and we don't want them to come any closer to the city. I have just received word from Mist that we are allowed to do whatever is necessary to stop these men."

"Do we know how many of them there are?" Shikamaru asked.

"No we don't. But we don't believe there are any of them, maybe five at the most." She said. We could all see he was already coming up with a plan in his mind. "Any other question?" no one answered, "Good, you will leave tonight."

Sasuke was at the training ground with Naruto and Gaara. Sakura was suppose to be here an hour ago, he thought to himself as he watch Naruto trying to dodge Gaara's sand Shuriken with little success. Suddenly he felt her Chakra coming into the clearing. Both fighting ninja's stopped as she approached, a fake smile on her lips.

He jumped down from the tree he had been sitting in and walked forwards. He could here Naruto ask, "Why you late Sakura-Chan?"

"Sorry, I was called into the Hokage office; I have to go on a mission later tonight."

All of them looked at her surprised. "With who?" asked Gaara.

"Shino, Kiba, and Shikamaru. I just came by to tell you I wouldn't be practicing today." He was surprised that the Hokage would send her with them; usually Hinata would go with them.

"Can you practice with us a little, just half an hour?" Naruto begged.

Sakura gave a small laugh, "Alright, but just half an hour." She reached into her pocket and pulled out her famous black gloves. Slipping them on her hands she asked, "Who am I fighting?"

Good she was beautiful, he thought as he watched standing there with her gloved hands at her hips, her eyes full of excitement.

"You can fight Sasuke, he's been sitting around since we got here." He caught her eyes and watched as her excitement died.

She just nodded and got in fighting stance, he did the same.

What was Naruto thinking, thought Gaara as began to step to the side next to Naruto. He watched his cheery blossom prepare herself, the look in her eyes told him she was not going to hold back. Looking at the Uchiha he could see the same look.

Sakura watched as Sasuke activated his sharingan. So he isn't going to hold back, she thought. Well two can play that game. Curling her fists she pounded them into the ground casing it to crack and shake, throwing him off balance. She quickly pulled out two kunai throwing them both directly at him. He dodged them both and began coming straight at her. The determination in his red eyes brought a small playful smile to her lips. Collecting her chakra in both her hands the slowly began to glow green.

Sasuke ran at Sakura with all his might, the smirk on her lips made one rise on his own face. Doing of few hand signs he called upon his fire dragon missile jutsu. She jumped out of the way just in time. He looked up at her, she was coming straight down at him head first. He jumped back and she pushed of the ground with her hands and kicked the floor with all her causing another split in the ground.

He moved behind her and wrapped an arm around her just below her breasts, his head in the crock of her neck. He loved being this close to her. Her body pressed against his. Suddenly he felt her hands grab his thighs. Sending her chakra into him, she involuntarily moved his muscles forcing him to release her.

Sakura put her self behind him and touched the sensitive nerves on the back of his neck, sending her chakra to mess with his body movement. She didn't want him near her, no matter how good it felt. The effects didn't last long as he went for her again. But instead of wrapping his arm around her he grabbed her wrist and threw her across the field.

She moved quickly and landed on all fours. She wasn't fast enough. Sasuke stood in front of her. Determined not to lose to him, she threw her fist at him. Her hands still glowing.

With his sharingan he was easily able to avoid her punches, knowing one hit with her super strength and it was over. He delivered his own punch directly into her stomach, causing her to freeze in place. Her eyes open in shock as she fell to her knees, one hand over her stomach. She leaned forward and coughed up blood. He noticed her hand on her stomach started glowing green. She was healing herself. Why would she heal such a minor injury, he thought to himself.

"You alright there Sakura?" he asked, his voice filled with concern.

She looked up at him, anger in her eyes, "Why do you care?" standing up now; she prepared her self for another attack.

Sakura was irritated now, her whole body wanting to find some form of release. She lunged at him again only to be grabbed from behind again.

"I think that's enough for you at the moment. You should conserve your energy for your mission." Gaara said to her, holder her to him, her back pressing against his chest. She knew he was right.

"Fine," she pulled away from Gaara and walked past Sasuke towards her home, "I'll see you around."

"Good luck on your mission Sakura-Chan!" Yelled Naruto.

She turned and gave him a small wave, "Thanks Naruto-Kun." And she was gone.

Gaara was concerned, "I must be off as well." With that he disappeared in his sand and rematerialized in front of Sakura. "What's wrong Cherry Blossom?"

She looked at the floor, "Nothing's wrong."

"Don't lie to me, you know I hate that." He lifted her chin, "Tell me what's wrong."

She stared up at him, water forming in her eyes, "I just don't want to talk about it okay. Please we just leave it alone."

Her eyes pleading with him, "For now, but promise me you will tell me,…soon.." Gaara pulled her into his arms. She went willingly.

Sakura stood at the gates of Konoha, her eyes cast to the night sky hanging over her. Shino, Kiba and Akamaru waited beside her for the squad leader, Shikamaru.

Minutes later he landed in front of them, "Sorry for my lateness."

"You need to stop hanging out with Kakashi." Sakura said as turned and headed for the gates. The others followed behind her.

The mission had begun.

* * *

Dun Dun Dun...

Anyone want to guess what happens next...


	10. Chapter 10 mission and a broken kunoichi

Here's another Chapter...

skool is starting so I don't know when I will have the next one up...

* * *

Sasuke trained some more with Naruto before heading home, his mind on Sakura. She had seemed really angry with him today for some reason. It wasn't the first time they had fought in practice. But it was the first time after their breakup. He new she could have caused him a lot of damage when she grabbed him, why didn't she?

It was Sakura's turn to stand watch as the others slept around the fire. She could only stare into it as her mind wandered to the man that she wanted to be with at the moment. Cursing herself for feeling that way, she clenched her fists. Why couldn't she stop thinking about him? Every time she closed her eyes she thought of his touch on her bare flesh, the sweet dark sexually sent that radiated off him, the way he said her name as they made love.

Suddenly the sound of a broken twig brought her back. She felt chakra nearby. Standing up she walked towards the noise, chakra building in her hands. I know you're here, she thought. She better wake up the guys in case it was a trap. Stepping back into camp she went and lightly kicked all the guys, "Wake up, we got company."

They all stirred and woke up instantly. The look in their eyes told her they also felt the charka. "Think more are hiding?" asked Kiba.

"Why don't you tell me." She said back.

He stuck his nose in the air, as did Akumaru, "I smell four of them nearby and someone else a bit further away."

Shikamaru stood there for a while before he said, "All right, here's the plan." All three listened intently.

Gaara sat upon one of the many tall structures of Konoha, his mind wondering to his cherry blossom. Something was bothering her, and it wasn't just the breakup. She almost felt emotionless to him. Is she alright out there, he thought.

Sakura was to go first alone to draw them out in the open, and then hiding their chakra, the men followed behind her. Under her Anbu mask she whispered into her mic, "I need positions of the hidden ones."

"One on both sides the rest are with the original chakra source." Said Kiba.

"Don't move until we're sure these are the ones we're after." Added Shikamaru.

She only nodded slightly. Suddenly, two kunai came at her, one for the left, and the other from the right. Jumping up to avoid the, she was met with four shuriken. Crap, she thought. Two whizzed passed her head, missing her literally by a hair, one grazed her arm, while the last one went deep into the flesh of her left leg. Landing on the ground, she pulled out the shuriken, when the two men came out of the trees, surrounding her.

Great, just what she needed. She spotted the Mist headbands with the cut across it.

"We got mist." She whispered into her mic. She got no reply.

"Hey sweetness, what's a girl like you doing out here by yourself?" one said as he pulled out a kunai. The other just smiled at her with a wanting grin.

A voice from above said, "Who said she was alone?" and dropped down Shikamaru and Shino. Their faces covered by their own Anbu masks.

Sakura stood there, "Well it's about time." She scoffed, "What took you so long?"

They just smirked at her and began their attack on the two men. Suddenly a third man was thrown into the clearing followed by another, "Good job Akumaru, lets go." Kiba and Akumaru followed as the men stood up. One of them spotted her and came forward with all his might. She immediately gathered her chakra in her hands and prepared for attack.

Sasuke lay awake in his bed wondering about Sakura. She had left for her mission just last night. Looking at his clock he sighed in disbelief. 3:25. It was too early to be up and he had yet to even get some sleep. But he couldn't sleep, not with Sakura out their on a mission without him. If she came back with so much as a scratch on her, those guys are dead.

Sakura blocked the attack as he took a swing at her. Her teammates were busy fighting their own battles, she was on her own. For some reason the thought terrified her as the man looked at her with death in his eyes. She took her own swing at him, aiming for a vein or muscle to cut with her glowing hands, her chakra as sharp as any scalpel. Each swing of her hands brought thin yet deep cuts to the flesh.

As she was about to make her final strike, all her flow of chakra ceased. Her attack did nothing. Taking advantage of her state the man gave her one thrust into her chest. Her body went flying backward till she hit a tree and fell to the floor. Pushing herself up, she was immediately brought to face the force of his kick just under her chin.

She tried to get her flow of chakra going, but nothing came as she landed once more face down into the earth. The man walked slowly towards her as she moved herself to her knees. She pulled out a kunai from her holder and held it in front of her.

"Sakura!" screamed Shino.

"Akumaru, go help Sakura."

Her whole body felt numb, as she tried to get up on her feet. She was brought back down with a hit to the back of her knees, "You're not going anywhere, sweetheart." Said a deep and dark voice behind her. The fifth man.

She gave a bloodcurdling scream as something penetrated into the flesh of her back. The last thing she saw was Akumaru coming to her aid before everything went dark. And then she was alone.

The sun was setting on Sakura's third day on the mission. Sasuke was too worried to do anything but sit around and think of her. He even dreamed of her when he was able to get any sleep. He walked the emptying streets of Konoha, trying to find some form of distraction when he felt familiar chakra. It was Shino, Kiba, and Shikamaru. That meant Sakura was back. He raced to the gates only to see the three shinobi and Akumaru walking into the city, a look of fear and sadness on their faces.

That when he saw what Akumaru had on his back. Sakura laid there in all her beauty, giving off no chakra. A thousand needles stabbed into his heart.

* * *

thanx for reading... comment please


	11. Chapter 11 Why We Hurt So Much

I was just in a writing mood today and with none of my teachers giving me homework today... 

Sorry to leave u all hanging before...

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11: Why We Hurt So Much

His beautiful Sakura laid there as they entered the city, the men staggered in their steps.

Sasuke ran to her side, "What happened?" he screamed, his hand stoking the side of her face. She let of a staggered breath. Relief filled him. She was alive. He moved a stand of her cherry hair behind her ear before running his thumb across her cheek.

"Shino, go get the Hokage." Shikamaru said before turning to Sasuke, "Since you're here, help us take her to the hospital, you'll get her there faster."

Sasuke could only clench his teeth at how calm Shikamaru seemed at this. Picking her up into his arms her whole body felt almost lifeless, as if she were nothing but a doll. He felt a small amount of chakra flicker in her. Shino had already left leaving the three shinobi with a hurting blossom.

"Let's go." Said Shikamaru. They only nodded at took off to the hospital. Sasuke could only hold her to him, hoping to offer any comfort as they raced across Konoha.

Everything was cold. Sakura felt alone as laid there in the darkness, her arms around her knees. Curling her self into a ball, she silently cried to herself. Suddenly she felt the warmth of someone holding her. She felt herself surrounded by the dark and intoxicating smell of him. As if by magic, she was no longer alone, a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind. She gave in as she heard, "Don't you leave me, Sakura. Please." Leaning her head into his shoulder she sighed in relief. She was no longer alone. "Sasuke"

Sasuke heard her whimper in pain. He pulled her closer to him. "Don't you leave me, Sakura. Please." He whispered to her. Her body leaned into him as she reached up and clung to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Sasuke." She mumbled into his shirt. He placed a chaste kiss upon her forehead and quickened his pace.

At the hospital, the team was ready with a stretcher and oxygen tank. He laid her down gently and they carried her away from him. All he could do was wait. You better live Sakura, he thought to himself, you better live.

The four shinobi waited outside the operating room where Tsunade was treating Sakura's wounds. All of them fearing the worst, that they would lose the cherry blossom.

"Who's going to tell Gaara?" Kiba asked, breaking the maddening silence. They all looked at each other wondering who would volunteer for a death mission.

"I'll tell him." Said Sasuke, "He'll most likely kill any of you." They all silently thanked him and then he was gone.

Sasuke first went to Sakura's house, knowing that he was staying there, but no answer came at the door. Searching the training grounds and all over town, he finally found him sitting upon one of the highest buildings in Konoha.

"You are not that easy to find, you know that?" he said to him.

"What do you want Uchiha?" Not bothering to look at him.

"Just wanted to let you know that Sakura is back in town." Sasuke could not meet his eyes.

Gaara turned to him and stared at him, "What aren't you telling me?" anger lining his voice.

Gaara could feel some pain in Sasuke, more than usual. What was it that he kept from him? Just from his eyes, he could see that his heart was breaking. Oh no, he thought. Gaara was at him in an instant, holding him up by the collar of his green vest, "What happened to her?" the sand swirled around them violently.

Sasuke looked down at him calmly before saying, "She was hurt, Tsunade is looking at her as we speak."

With a fuming roar, he threw Uchiha and ran to the hospital. Those three will die for letting his cherry blossom get injured.

Sasuke landed on his feet, but was on Gaara's tail in a second. He knew that the three Shinobi at the hospital were in danger. He needed to calm the beast inside Kazekage down.

"Gaara," he screamed, "stop!" he chased after him across many rooftops before finally catching up to him. Sasuke grabbed the Kazekage's arm before he turned him around and aimed a punch into his face. The sand immediately went into place, but even that was enough for him to look up at Sasuke in shock. "Think about what you're doing."

A long silence fell between them before both look at the hospital only a short distance away. "There is nothing either you or I can do, but wait and trust in the Hokage."

Sakura slowly opened her eyes to see her Sensei standing before her with a look of utter concentration. It had only been a dream. Sasuke didn't come to comfort her, didn't tell her to stay with him, didn't hold her close. Why must she lie to herself?

"I'm sorry Sensei." She managed to rasp out.

"Quiet Sakura save your energy." She growled, not bothering to look at her. If she somehow managed to live through this, Tsunade would kill her for her stupidity.

All the pain came roaring back into her brain, causing her to let out a pain filled scream. A hand was placed on her forehead before she looked up at them through water filled eyes.

"Calm down Sakura-Chan, please." Hinata said as she entered her chakra into her body, sending her once again into the calming darkness.

Tsunade stepped out of the room when Sasuke and Gaara returned to the hospital. Both froze in place waiting for the news of the kunoichi in her care. Everyone seemed to hold their breaths as Tsunade looked up at all of them, "She will be fine, with lots of bed rest and quiet." They all let their breaths go. Relief swept over Sasuke at those words.

"Shikamaru, come with me and give me your report. I want to know what happened out there." She said to him before she turned to Gaara, "You come as well."

Gaara nodded and the two men followed her to the tower. Sasuke needed to see her. He made a move to enter the room, when Hinata came out, "I'm sorry Sasuke, but Sakura-Chan cannot have any visitor at the moment. Maybe tomorrow when she wakes up." Her voice soft and apologetic. He was close to pushing her out of the way when he saw his pink haired kunoichi over her shoulder. She was safe and alive. That was all that mattered.

Gaara waited as Shikamaru gave his report on what had happened during the mission. When the Shinobi was dismissed, he was alone with the Hokage, a look of concern on her face.

"What is it Lord Hokage?" he asked her.

"Kazekage, what I tell you here is to never to leave this room. And I only tell you this because I know that my student holds you high in her eyes." She said as she held her hands together tightly on her desk.

He was now filled with concern for his beautiful cherry blossom. "Tell me."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before looking up at him, "First, tell me what you know about pregnancy symptoms of a kunoichi."

* * *

Please comment...

Hope to have the next one up really soon... if my teachers are nice...


	12. Chapter 12 Two Lost Hearts That Break

Another chapter...

Hope u all enjoy it...

* * *

Chapter 12:

Sasuke waited for the lights in Sakura's room to turn off before he slipped in through the window, keeping his chakra hidden the entire time. Standing by the side of the bed, he looked down at the beautiful kunoichi before him. Taking her hand in his own, Sasuke took comfort in the fact that she lived. It didn't matter if she loved him or not at the moment, as long as she was alive, he was happy.

"Tsunade," Gaara asked, "Is Sakura-Chan pregnant?" he already new the answer, but his mind refused to believe it.

"Yes, Gaara. My apprentice is with child." She wouldn't meet his eyes.

Gaara could only look out the window. This is what was bothering her before she went on the mission. Why hadn't she told him? Why keep this from him? He wondered. Turning back to the Hokage he asked, "What happens now?"

She sighed, "Well once she's up on her feet I'll have to suspend her from all missions and the hospital. It was really stupid of her to not to tell anyone."

Gaara just stood there, worrying about how his blossom was going to raise a child on her own. And how would the Uchiha take the news. "Do you want to tell the father or should I?" Tsunade said, taking him out of his thoughts.

"Sakura-Chan should be the one to tell him." It was only fair that she be the one to tell Sasuke that she carried the heir to the Uchiha clan. "But we need to give her time. Send the Uchiha on a mission as soon as possible."

Her eyes went wide, "You want me to do what?"

"Send him on a mission; I want her to have some time to gather her thoughts. Please Lord Hokage." His eyes pleading with her.

She hesitantly began looking through the mission scrolls on her desk when she gave another small sigh, "The only thing I have that would require a shinobi of his status is an extended mission." She looked up at him, "He would be gone for more than half the pregnancy if not all of it."

He clenched his fists. He knew his blossom would need time, but the possibility that Sasuke would miss the birth of his own child made him a little sad. He met her eyes, "Are you sure there is nothing else?"

He waited for her to go through all the scrolls again before telling him, "I'm sure. Unless something new comes in that requires my Anbu." She paused, "Do you still want me to send him? Sakura-Chan should be coming around soon."

With his fists still clenched tightly, "Do it."

She only nodded and called in Shizune, her first apprentice, "Yes Tsunade-sama?"

"I need Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji and one of my other med-nins." She told her. Shizune just nodded and was out the door once more. "I hope you know what you're doing." She told Gaara.

He was silent as he left the room, not wanting to be there when the father-to-be arrived. Walking out of the building he thought about what Tsunade said. He hoped he was right as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke left the hospital after making peace with her injuries and was now headed for the practice fields, wanting to release some of his anger for not being there when she needed him.

He had just arrived when Shizune came towards him urgently and out of breath, "I have been looking everywhere for you Sasuke-san. The Hokage needs you in her office immediately." Fear raced through him at the thought something had happened to Sakura. Without a word to the messenger, he turned and headed to the tower, not wanting to waste a second.

Barging into her office, he saw Naruto, Neji, and a woman he had never met standing before the Hokage. "You called for me Lord Hokage."

She gave him a casual side glance, "Good you're all here now. I have a mission for the four of you. You will be-."

"I'm not going." Sasuke said, his voice turning hard.

"Excuse me, but that is not an option." She clenched her fists upon her desk. Her eyes staring into his soul, causing him to shake inside.

"With all do respect, I won't leave until I know Sakura is well and can walk out of the hospital on her own." He softened his voice, not wanting to make Tsunade any madder at him.

"Wait a second!" Naruto interrupted, "What happened to Sakura-Chan? Is she okay? Why didn't anyone tell me about this? When did-."

"Shut it Uzumaki!" Tsunade yelled at him before turning back to Sasuke, "Sakura is fine and she will be back on her feet within the week. Now you are going on this mission and that is final!" her voice so loud, the room almost shook around them. The look of death in her eyes told him she was not going to budge on the matter. He would be going on the mission.

After being dismissed, Sasuke, Naruto and Neji walked along the empty streets of Konoha. Their mission began the first thing in the morning and there was no telling how long they would be gone. Days, weeks, months. Neji's voice brought him out of his sadden thoughts, "Well you guys," he said, "Since we leave tomorrow, I'm going to say good-bye to TenTen. See you in the morning." They said their good-byes and Neji was gone.

Naruto sighed, "I guess I should go see Hinata-Chan. I'm going to hate being away from her that long. Later Sasuke."

"Yeah, whatever." He said, eyes cast to the ground. The yellow haired ninja nodded and vanished. Both men had just left to say good-bye to the women that loved them, that would miss them while they were gone, but he had no one, no one to say good-bye to, and no one that would miss him when he was gone. He was alone again. He always would be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura felt so cold. Her body was numb from the pain and she couldn't move any part of her body. She could only lay there upon the bed and sleep. Her mind drifting off to her hearts desire.

She shuddered in delight as her bare flesh touched the silk sheets of his bed, cooling her burning body. Tender kisses traced up her thigh reaching her fiery core. She gasped as her nether lips were opened and her sensitive flesh was touched. Rough hands grazed her thighs, moving under her body, pulling her closer to the wicked tongue playing with her soaking sex. She let out a low moan as it stroked the sensitive bud of her sex causing her to wither beneath him.

"Sasuke-Kun." She moaned as he continued to suckle and toy with her. Sakura ran her hands through his raven hair, wanting more of him. As if responding to her, he slid a finger into her burning core and then another. She cried out as he slowly pumped his fingers in and out of her now dripping femininity.

With one hand griping the sheets and the other tangled in his hair, Sakura cried out his name in pure ecstasy as her juices poured from her and passed through his greedy lips as he licked them up. Her whole body trembled in the aftermath of her release as he slowly moved up her body leaving a trail of kisses.

Taking one of her hard rosy peaks into his mouth he gently sucked and kissed while his hand played with the other, his hard member rubbing her inner thigh adding to her already growing pleasure. His wicked tongue circled her hard peak causing her to moan out loud before biting her lower lip. He slowly continued to move up her body till his kisses stopped at her neck as he lightly nipped and suckled the flesh leaving his mark on her, claiming her as his own.

Lifting her off the bed, she was soon on her knees, his body pressed into her back. His hard hot length sliding over her opening. Spreading her knees apart, he pulled her closer to him, his hands caressing her body. She leaned her head back to meet his onyx eyes hidden slightly by ebony bangs. His lips met hers, tasting her as he slipped his tongue inside her mouth. One hand held her head in place as he deepened the kiss while the other touched her once again burning sex.

Breaking the kiss, she sucked in a much needed breath before crying, "Please, I need you." He only smiled before capturing her mouth once more. She gasped into him as he sheathed himself in her, his large staff filling her completely. He held her there for a moment, as he kissed a trail to her neck. Arching her back, his sex brushed the sensitive bud of her core.

"Sasuke-Kun." She cried as she slowly moved her body up and down his hardened member. His hands reached around her body taking her soft mounds into them. His body began moving with her as he pushed himself into her fiery sex. She let out small moan with each agonizing thrust into her, as one hand moved down her body into her. Holding her small bud between two fingers he had her at his mercy as she clung to him. "Do you want me?" his voice dark and seductive in her ear. She only moaned, not being able to make really words.

He chuckled. She was trapped in the endless spasms of ecstasy as he continued to thrust into her. The pleasure in her body continued to build. She could only quiver in his arms as his thrusts into her grew harder and faster. Finally, in one large thrust he spilled himself inside her causing her to go over the edge with him as both their juices bathed their thighs. She cried out in pure satisfaction.

Sakura shot up in the bed gasping for breath as tears came to her eyes. Why did her heart hurt so much over a man that would never love her? Instantly she was wrapped into a pair of arms. "Shh, my blossom, it's alright, I'm here." Said her red haired angel as he stroked her hair trying to comfort her. She clung to him and cried, not wanting to be alone. Her mind went to the child growing inside her. She would never be alone ever again. Never again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun had risen on Konoha. Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and the Med-nin, who he found out was named Amaya, had just passed the village gates and had begun their mission. Sasuke could only think of the pink haired girl he left behind again. Wanting nothing more than to be at her side at that moment.

* * *

Please comment...

Hope to have the next chapter up soon...


	13. Chapter 13 Secrets and an Escape to Suna

Yay... Another chapter...

Thanks for all the comments...

**

* * *

**

After traveling all day, Neji stopped the team to camp for the night. Sasuke sat upon one of the higher branches of a near by tree, staring out into the horizon. The pink haired cherry blossom racing through his mind, breaking his heart that he wasn't with her. Reaching into one of the pockets of his vest, he pulled out a folded picture and opened it.

Green eyes stared back at him filled with happiness, long pink hair flowing behind her. Her arms wide open welcoming him into them. The smile on her face causing one to appear on his own lips. She was beautiful. He was glad he stole this picture off of Shikamaru's wall that night they were drinking. He didn't have any recent picture of her.

"She's really pretty. She your girlfriend?" said a soft voice beside him.

Sasuke went stiff as he turned to face an upside down Amaya, holding her self on the branch above them, her long burgundy hair flowing beneath her. He stared into her sea green eyes. Just like Sakura's, he thought. Never breaking eye contact, "No, she's my teammate."

She took the picture from him and studied it, "I know her. Haruno Sakura. I work on the floor right below her. She's really popular at the hospital." She gave a small chuckle, "especially with the boys."

Sasuke clenched his fists and opened his mouth to say something when from below they heard Neji, "Come down you two, we need to discuss the mission."

Amaya handed him back the picture and smiled before jumping down from the tree. He looked at the picture once more, "Sakura."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade gave a cold stare to her most promising student who sat upon the hospital bed. Sakura could only cast her eyes into her lap in shame. "What were you thinking Sakura? How could you let me send you on a mission in your condition?" Her Sensei yelled.

Sakura felt like a child being punished by her mother, "I thought with my excellent chakra control, that I could handle it. I didn't mean for this to happen Sensei." Tears forming in her saddened eyes.

"Even if you have perfect chakra control it does not mean you are immune from the symptom of your condition." She screamed.

Sakura flinched, "I'm truly sorry Sensei, I deserve whatever punishment you give me."

She sighed, "Not only did you put yourself and your teammates in danger but also that of your unborn child. You're lucky your teammates were able to handle the situation. I think you've been through enough. I will pass no punishment on you." Sakura let out the breath she had been holding. A knock at the door averted their attention. "Come in."

Hinata slowly opened the door, "Sorry to disturb you Lord Hokage, but the Kazekage and Temari have come to see Sakura-Chan." Her voice soft and slightly sad. She missed Naruto already, Sakura thought. He had come by earlier in the morning to see her before he left for his mission. She had told him she was fine not that it calmed him any. Sasuke and Neji had left for the same mission, but neither of them had come by to see her.

"Let them in." Tsunade said, standing up to greet the Kazekage. Hinata moved aside and let them enter. She smiled at Sakura before closing the door. Gaara only nodded at Tsunade before turning his attention to Sakura.

"Sakura-Chan, are you feeling any better?" asked Temari, who had come and sat next to her on the bed, her eyes filled with concern.

Sakura smiled at her, "I'm fine, really. I'll be back on my feet soon."

"And then what Sakura?" asked Tsunade, her eyes cold and serious, "What are you going to tell the father of your child?"

Sakura looked straight into Tsunade's eyes, "I have nothing to say to him. He's the one that left me."

Her teacher continued to stare her down, "And who is going to help through this? You live alone and have no living family. Sakura, you need someone to take care of you through your pregnancy." Sakura was silent. Tsunade was right. Her parents had died two years earlier and she now lived alone in a small apartment. She couldn't keep her friends from working. She had no one to help her.

"What about me?" They all turned to face Temari. "Sakura can come to Suna and I can help her through her pregnancy. I hardly do any mission, mostly paperwork; I can totally take care of her." She said to both Gaara and Tsunade. They only looked at her with curiosity.

"I can offer you time off, the choice is completely up to you Sakura," she turned to Gaara, "And yours of course." Tsunade said, softening her voice.

Gaara smiled at Sakura, "My home and village are always open for you." She could only smile back. How this man could care or even after all her stupid mistakes was beyond her, but she was glad he did.

"Well, Sakura-Chan, do you want to come to Suna with us? It will just be until the baby is born." Temari said to her, squeezing her hand lightly.

"Sensei, will I be able to travel in my third trimester?" Sakura asked.

She looked at curiously before saying, "Well it isn't advised but with the right help I'm sure it is possible. Why do you ask?"

"I'll go to Suna, but I want to have my baby here, in Konoha."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gaara watched as Temari hugged his cherry blossom in excitement. Taking her to Suna had not been part of the plan, but he could never deny her anything. If she wanted to come, then he would take her. "Tsunade, may I speak with you in private." He said, his eyes never leaving Sakura.

"Of course." She said before turning to leave the room. Gaara followed. Once in one of the empty rooms she asked, "What did you want to discuss?"

"Just give this to Uchiha when he returns before I bring Sakura-Chan back." He said pulling out a scroll from one of his pockets.

She took it and opened it, "They're visitation papers? You want him to go to Suna?" her eyes questioning.

"If he cares for her like he says he does, I'm sure he will come. Just give it to him, please." Gaara stared out the open window, hoping this all worked out they way he hoped.

"Alright, but I don't know why I'm tangling myself up in this mess." She said in a huff.

Gaara smiled and met her eyes, "Because you love her like a daughter, you want her to be happy."

She sighed, "When your right, your right." She leaned back in her chair, "I need a bottle of sake."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura laid in her hospital bed, staring up at the ceiling. Temari had gone to her apartment to pack for her and Gaara and Tsunade had her temporary transfer to discuss. People had come to see her, to make sure she was fine, but none of them new about her baby. Tsunade wanted to keep it quiet. Sakura secretly want to keep it quiet as well, out of shame of her stupidity.

"Sakura-Chan, it's time for your check up. How are you feeling?" Hinata said as she walked into the room, her raven hair flowing behind her. She walked over and sat next to her on the bed.

She smiled at her, "I doing fine Hinata-Chan. But how are you holding up?"

Hinata lost her smile and here eyes saddened, "He hasn't even been gone a day and I already miss him terribly. I guess it's just the thought of him being gone for so long." Sakura's mind wondered off to the raven haired boy she could never have and his child that grew inside of her, tears came to her eyes. "Sakura-Chan," her voice full of concern, "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" She pulled Sakura close.

Sakura was ready to explode. Could she tell Hinata? Would she keep it to herself? Sakura calmed her tears as best she could before looking into her eyes, "Hinata-Chan, if I tell you something, will you promise not to tell anyone?" her voice soft and pleading.

"Of course, I promise not to tell anyone." She said.

Sakura wiped her tears and looked down into her lap, "What I tell you is not leave this room," she looked up at Hinata who only nodded, "I'm pregnant, with Sasuke's baby and he doesn't know." Hinata only stared at her in disbelief, no words escaped her lips. "Please say something, Hinata-Chan." Her voice almost breaking.

"How? When?" She asked frantically.

"About two weeks ago. We kind of 'dated' for a few days. But he broke up with me over Gaara. Any excuss to get away, right? That's what I get for being stupid." she laughed softly trying to lighten the mood. Tears once more began falling lightly down her face.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"If I am so smart, why couldn't I see that he was just using me for his own pleasure? He didn't like me when we were younger, what made me believe he would like me now." Sakura hugged her knees before Hinata wrapped her arms around her. "I guess I wanted him to like me so bad, I made myself believe he did."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata held her fellow kunoichi as she cried. Did Sakura really believe what she said? That Sasuke didn't care about her. She thought to herself. Her mind drifted back to the pervious night when Sakura had been admitted into the hospital.

Flashback.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but Sakura-Chan cannot have any visitor at the moment. Maybe tomorrow when she wakes up." She said to the raven haired Shinobi standing in front of her. Sasuke looked over her shoulder and looked at his healing teammate.

She heard him sigh, "Don't tell her I was here." He turned and begun walking away.

"But, Sasuke-." She cried out.

He stopped. The other three Shinobi in the hall stared at him in shock. "Please, it's better if she doesn't know I was here. It would only upset her more." She only nodded and he continued to walk away. What was going on between those two? She thought. Hinata looked back at her pink haired friend and could only wonder.

End Flashback.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Night had fallen once more upon Konoha. Tsunade, Gaara, Temari, and Sakura stood at the gates of the city. "Why are we leaving at night again?" asked Sakura.

"Because, we don't want anyone to know where you went. They might want to go see you. That's why we didn't tell anyone you were pregnant; they will think you are on a mission." Her Sensei said while hugging her tightly. "Take care of yourself Sakura, please."

"I will Sensei, I promise." She whispered to her.

Tsunade placed her hand on Sakura's stomach, "And take care of this little one." Sakura nodded.

"Come Sakura-Chan, we have much distance to cover." Gaara said to her. She turned to face him.

"I place her in your care Kazekage, if anything happens to her." Tsunade said to him as she gave her a slight push in his direction.

"No harm will come to her, you have my word." He said. Tsunade nodded as the three began walking past the village gates to Suna.

Sakura couldn't help but think of the father of her unborn child. What is he doing right now? She thought.

**

* * *

**

Thanks for reading

Please Comment


	14. Chapter 14 Mistakes and A Hurt Kunoichi

Another Chapter...

Sorry it took so long. My teacher were not nice...

**

* * *

**

After two days of travel, the three finally arrived in Suna. The night air crisp as the walked through the gates and were greeted by the Suna Anbu squad. Sakura was thankful for their arrival. Gaara had ended up carrying her most of the way due to lack of chakra and constant morning sickness. All she wanted was to lie down and not think about a thing.

"Sakura-san, we did not know that you would be returning with Lord Kazekage. It is always a pleasure to have you here." The captain of the squad said to her, giving a slight bow in her direction.

She nodded and smiled, "It's always good to be here."

"We've had a long trip, tell Kankuro that we headed home to rest up." said Gaara to the captain. He only nodded and the whole team disappeared. He turned to Sakura, "Let's get you off your feet."

She was finally lying upon her usual bed in the sand sibling household, Temari putting her things away into to all the drawers. "You're kind of useless when you're pregnant, you know that?" Temari said to her as she sat upon the bed beside her.

Sakura gave her an angry stare, "Well, sorry if my unborn child won't let me form my chakra properly. I'd like to see you do any better in my condition."

She only laughed before getting back up and heading to the door, "Do you need anything else or are you going to try and get some sleep?" she asked.

"Something to eat would be nice." It sounded better than nice. Her appetite had almost doubled in the past weeks.

"Sure, no problem, I'll whip us up something nice." And she was gone. Sakura laid there, eyes cast towards the ceiling. She couldn't help but think of the fatherless child growing inside her. Well that wasn't totally true; it wasn't like he was dead or anything like that. But as far as Sakura was concerned, the child belonged only to her.

"How are you feeling?"

She sat up and looked towards the door, "Gaara-Kun, I didn't know you were there. I'm fine. Just a little tired and hungry." She gave him a reassuring smile.

He only shook his head and walked towards, "Cherry blossom, I meant in here." He placed his hand over his own heart. "Tell me what ails you."

Sakura looked out the window, "Nothing, I told you I'm fine." Her voice on the verge of breaking.

"Don't lie to me, blossom. You know I hate it when you do that." He was now sitting on the bed beside her. Pulling her into his arms, her head gently lay upon his chest, "I will think no less of you for crying. You know that as well."

Her will broke as she clung onto his shirt and buried her face in it. "Why doesn't he love me?" she choked through her tears.

Gaara had no answer for her, only the Uchiha himself could. All he could do was give her all the comfort and care she needed. And her condition, she would need all he could give.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke sat patiently as Amaya healed his arm of minor injuries. He wanted to get away from her. Her eyes and smile were too much like Sakura's. It had been two weeks since the mission had begun and all he could think about was her.

"Almost done, Sasuke-Kun." She smiled up at him. He gave her a small smile in return. Damn her, what gives her the right to call me that. He thought to himself. "You should be more careful, you seemed really distracted. What were you thinking about?"

He looked away from her, "Nothing really, are you almost done?"

"Just one more second and there, you're good as new." She said. He was about to stand when he felt her hand on his arm, "Tell me what you really thinking about." He could only look at her, trapped in her care filled green eyes. Sakura, he thought. Her face was so close to his. "Please tell me." Her voice nothing but a seductive whisper as her breath tingled on his cheek.

Sakura, he thought again as he continued to look into her eyes. She's so close; he could almost taste her lips on his. How badly he wanted to kiss the pink haired kunoichi he could only dream of now.

Suddenly he felt a pair of lips on his own, begging him to respond. Sakura. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him, deepening the kiss. Sasuke couldn't stop himself as he pulled her to the point that their bodies were pressed tightly together, his hands moving over her small figure. He didn't seem to remember her being this small, he thought. He inhaled, wanting to smell the fragrance that radiated of the blossom, but it wasn't there.

Then, in an instant, it clicked in his mind, this isn't her. He pulled away and took a few steps back. He panted for breath as he leaned into a tree trying to wrap his mind around what he just did. "What's wrong Sasuke-kun?" she took a step closer.

Sasuke held his hand out to stop her, "I'm sorry, this was a mistake. Please forgive me; I don't know what got over me."

"Don't apologize, I'm the one that kissed you remember." She took another step towards him, ignoring his silent plea, "I liked it a lot."

"Please, Amaya. Let's just forget it happened." He looked at the ground in front of him, afraid to meet her eyes again, "We have a mission to complete. That must come first." He turned and walked the few yards towards Naruto and Neji who had been setting up camp. All he could only think about the mistake he had made.

"Hey Sasuke, you look a little scared, when did you lose your cool confidence?" joked Naruto giving him one of his playful grins.

"Hn, just shut up dope." He said, not bothering to look at him as he walked by, "I'll be washing up if you need me."

"Catch us something to eat while your there, will you?" said Neji.

"Yeah, whatever." And he was gone. Sasuke just wanted to be alone with his pain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone in the village was nice to Sakura as always. Temari stayed at her side at all times as ordered by Gaara. Which she probly would have done anyway, but it was nice of him to do that. The only thing that bothered her was that those who found out about her baby always asked her if Gaara was the father. Before she could blow a gasket, Temari would bud in and calmly tell them no.

The two of them walked the streets of Suna, trying to find some way to pass the time, Temari stopping in almost every shop saying how cute that would be for the baby. Sakura could only smile at her friend's enthusiasm, as she talked about names she could call the child. I only she could share in her friend's excitement. No matter how hard she tried, her heart seemed to never want her to forget the raven haired shinobi.

"Sakura, let's get something to eat. I'm starving." Temari said, pointing at one of her favorite local restaurants. Food sounded heavenly.

"Yeah, sounds good to me." she said as the two began to walk inside.

Sitting at a window table, the two kunoichi waited for their food to arrive. Sakura played with the napkin on her lap, folding and unfolding it, while Temari swirled the contents of her glass. "So tell me Sakura-Chan, when you return to Konoha, what are you going to tell people. I mean, as far as they know, you're out on a mission, and you're going to return eight months pregnant."

Sakura stared into her own glass, "I haven't really thought that far. I guess I could tell them I got pregnant on the mission, I don't know. I'll come up with something."

"How are my two favorite ladies doing today?" they both looked up at a smiling Kankuro. His arms open wide and a large smile on his painted face.

"We're fine, and how are you today? You seem to be in a rather good mood." Said Temari, a playful grin on her face.

Pulling up a chair to their table he sat down, "I am in a good mood, with my baby brother back in his office I am now free from duty." He sighed, "It's just good to be able to relax now."

Sakura smiled at him. She really liked Kankuro. He reminded her of Naruto in so many ways. It was no wonder the two of them got along so well. "I'm happy you're in such a good mood. Would you like to join us for lunch?" she asked him, hoping he would.

His grin grew wider, "Thought you would never ask. I'm starving."

The meal continued, and the two siblings told her amusing stories of Gaara after the Chunin exam. For the first time since her break up, she was able to laugh. Sakura forgot all her troubles, but only for a moment.

"So tell me, Sakura-Chan, if Gaara isn't the daddy of you're little one, who is?" Kankuro asked her, taking a bite out of his food.

Sakura froze. Nobody had ever asked her that. Temari looked at her in concern before turning to her brother, "That's none of your business, you big idiot." Sakura heard her kick him under the table.

"No, Temari-Chan, it's alright." She turned to him, "Sasuke is the father, but that doesn't matter. I going to be a single parent anyway." She placed a fake smile on her face, hoping he would drop the subject.

"That's rough, Sakura-Chan. But I know you'll do a great job. You've always been good at handling difficult situation." He said to her, placing his hand on her shoulder. His eyes filled with complete love and truth, just like Naruto's.

"Thank you, that means a lot to me." She said to him.

Gaara looked out the window of his office and wondered how his cherry blossom was doing. The sun was setting softly in the horizon and he still had much work to catch up on, he would not be able to see her tonight. Turning back to his work, his eyes caught the picture of him and Sakura that sat upon his desk. She was holding him from behind, her head on his shoulder, both of them smiling, not having a care in the world.

**

* * *

**

Please comment...

And no yelling at me... it makes me cry...


	15. Chapter 15 The Uchiha Fan and Confession

Sorry for the long wait... but here's the next chapter...

**

* * *

**

Her pants started to feel tight as she hit her fourth month of the pregnancy. Temari ended up having to buy clothes for her at the maternity store. "I really hate this." Said Sakura as she looked at her self in the mirror. "Why does it have to be so bright and frilly?" she eyed the pink lace and silk fabric.

"I think you look cute and adorable." Temari smiled at her. She just glared at the blond. "Oh, come on, your going to be a mom soon, be happy and colorful."

"I want to wear my boots and work gear, this stuff is making me nauseous." Sakura just pictured her usual attire of black bike shorts with white skirt and short dark red top. Those were comfortable clothes.

"Well sorry, none of your stuff fits you anymore." Temari began rummaging though her drawers pulling out Sakura's practice clothes. She just continued to look in disgust at herself in the mirror. Who ever thought a mother needed to look cute during her pregnancy was an idiot, she needed to work, be active. She was a kunoichi dammit, she was meant for battle not little lace tops and silk stretchy pants.

"What about this, I found it at your house? It looks just about big enough for you to wear until your fifth month." She turned to see Temari holding up a large blue shirt with a high collar. Upon it was the Uchiha fan. Temari couldn't see it because of way she held it up in front of her.

It was the shirt he had been wearing the night he came in through the window. Sakura walked up to it and took it from Temari. She put the shirt to her nose and inhaled deeply, his dark sexual sent filling her nose. Without a word to the confused blond, Sakura went behind the screen and removed the lacey frill and silk and replaced it with the Uchiha shirt.

Stepping back in front of the mirror, she looked at her self. The shirt went just a few inches above knees and was the softest thing she ever felt. It was warm and comforting, like being wrapped in a large blanket. She ignored the shocked Temari who could now see the red and white fan on her back.

"Sakura-Chan, is that his shirt?" she asked quietly.

She turned to face the blond then turned back to the mirror, "Yes it is, he left it at my house that one time." She pulled the material tighter around her, "It feels really nice, no wonder he wears them."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was kind of awkward between him and the med-nin. Sasuke refused to use her name or look her in the eyes. He had even become extremely cautious in fights, not wanting to receive even the slightest injury that would require her help.

They were nearing the end of the third month of their mission and all of them were a little homesick. Naruto kept talking about Hinata and how she would greet him when he got home, which made her cousin a little uncomfortable and slightly angry. Heck it made him uncomfortable and angry. Why should the dope have someone waiting for him when he got home and not him? Even the once bastard Neji had a girl waiting eagerly for his return. All he had was an empty mansion and more training.

The four of them had settled for the night and were now sitting around a fire, waiting for their dinner to cook. Sasuke wanted to pull out his picture of Sakura, but didn't dare risk it in front of these three.

After a meal the four took turns standing guard. Sasuke was last as he watched the other three sleep. Taking his chance, he pulled out the picture and stared into her features. She was so beautiful.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura decided only to wear the shirt to sleep in, and still refused to wear the frilly things Temari bought her. "I am not your damn doll to play with." She said between clenched teeth.

"I'm not the one who plays with dolls. Kankuro is." She said with a smile.

The puppet master himself heard this and screamed, "They're not dolls, they're advanced weapons."

"Yeah whatever, just go back and fix your dollies." She waved him away with the back of her hand.

It turned into Sakura wearing a pair of Gaara's black sweats, which were a little to big for her and a white t-shirt, which was way more comfortable than the frilly clothes.

Sakura laid in her bed and stared out the little window beside her, wrapping his shirt tighter around her. She could smell him still in the fabric. How good he smelled. For some reason she felt safer and more relaxed in the blue shirt. Sakura couldn't help how much she missed him, needed him. But she would never have him. She finally dealt with the truth, but it didn't mean she couldn't dream of him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke sat upon his mat, still keeping watch over his team, the picture still in hand. His eyes lids were heavy. He didn't want to sleep; it only brought back images of her. Suddenly he heard noise in one of the bushes nearby.

Someone was there. He was up in an instant, kunai out and ready. Activating his Sharingan he walked towards the noise. He stopped when he saw a head full of pink hair and a pair of green eyes come into the campsite.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun, did you miss me?" a lustful smile on her soft lips. He couldn't speak as she walked towards him, "I missed you." Her breath heating his lips. Taking the kunai from him and dropping it on the floor, she closed the space between them and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt really good pressed against him. He snaked his own arms around her before pulling her into a kiss. She tasted just like he remembered. His hands traveled under her shirt and brushed the soft flesh of her back. She moaned into him. That was the best sound he ever heard.

Suddenly she pulled away and took his hand, leading him away from the camp site. He didn't know how far they went but he couldn't take much more before he grabbed her and pushed her against a nearby tree. He took her lips fiercely holding her head between his hands. She snaked her leg around his body and moaned into his once more. He felt her hands run through his hair, deepening the kiss. He kissed a trail down to the curve of her neck and gently nipped the flesh. The soft gasp escaped her lips and urged him on.

"I love you." He mumbled into her neck.

"I love you too." She sighed. He opened his eyes and pulled away. That wasn't Sakura's voice. Looking into the face of the woman he had been kissing, he pulled away further. Amaya.

Sasuke cried out and opened his eyes. Daylight. Panting for breath he looked around the camp. It had been a dream, just a dream. Taking in his surroundings, he saw that Naruto and Neji were not there.

"They're out getting breakfast." He turned to face and angry kunoichi. What was wrong with her? He patted the pocket that held the picture of Sakura only to find it gone. Looking around he searched for the missing picture, checking under all the blankets and his clothing. "Are you looking for this?"

He turned back to face her when he saw what she held between her two fingers. His picture of Sakura. Anger now filled him. What did she think he was doing? He slowly stood up.

"You love her don't you?" she said meeting his eyes. Her own anger present in her voice.

"That's none of your concern."

She looked at the picture and said, "I don't blame you, everybody does. Guys want to date her, girls want to be her. She's smart, beautiful, strong, apprentice to the Hokage, respected doctor, and amazing kunoichi. She has it all. But does she even notice that. No. She walks around like she's the best thing in the world. Turns down all the guys that ask her out. Just works and trains and works. Never caring about anything else." She looked up at him, "She doesn't care about love, all she cares about is work and training. You deserve better. You're too good for her. She'll never appreciate you. Not like I can." Her voice softened, almost pleading.

Sasuke walked up to her and took the picture from her hand. Without losing eye contact, he slipped the picture back into the pocket of his green vest. "You're wrong."

She looked at him surprised.

"I was the one that didn't appreciate her, she's the one that deserves better, and she's the one that is too good for me. I was the stupid one that let her get away." His voice hard and yet calm. She looked up at him as if she were on the verge of tears before slipping back into her serious mode.

At that moment, Naruto and Neji returned at stared at the two. "Sasuke, good, you're up." Neji said to him, "We need to discuss the next step in our mission."

He continued to look at Amaya, "Hn, whatever." And he walked towards Neji and Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sakura, hurry up. We can't be late for your doctor's appointment." Temari screamed at her as she waited by the door.

"Well you try hurrying carrying all this extra weight." She screamed back as she walked towards her. The blond just looked at her and led her out the door.

Sakura now laid upon one of the many examination tables in the Suna hospital and was waiting patiently with Temari for her doctor. Today she would find out the gender of her baby. Secretly she hoped for a boy.

"Well, good afternoon, Sakura-San." Her doctor said as he came into the room. "Let's get started shall we." He took the seat beside her bed. She only nodded and smiled. Placing his hands upon her stomach, they slowly began to glow light blue.

Sakura held Temari's hand and took slow even breath as she felt his chakra enter her body. She watched the expression change in her doctor's face, a look of confusion as she felt his chakra move deeper inside her. Fear flooded her.

"Well, this is new." He said to her, not easing her thoughts. "Sakura-San, I don't know how to tell you this but-." he paused and smiled slightly.

"Tell me what?" she almost cried.

"You're having twins."

**

* * *

**

Dun Dun Dun...

Please comment...pretty please...


	16. Chapter 16 Uchiha's Return to Konoha

Another Chapter... the polt thickens...

* * *

Sasuke couldn't have been more relieved in his life than when he walked through the gates of Konoha. He would soon see Sakura and confess everything to her, hoping she would give him a second chance, again. Not wanting to waist time, he dismissed himself from the group, saying good-bye to Naruto and Neji and only a glance at the angry med-nin.

Looking at the time, he figured she would still be working at the hospital. Jumping from roof to roof, he headed in that direction a nervous smile on his face. Once inside, he snuck past the front desk and made his way to her office on the floor that she worked. He felt his heartbeat quickened as he neared the door. Taking a deep breath, he turned the knob and opened the room, eyes cast to the person sitting in the desk.

"Sasuke, wha-what are you doing here?" the once shy Hyuuga heiress said to him, looking up from her work.

"Where is Sakura-Chan?" he asked impatiently, as he entered the office.

She moved her hands under the desk and looked downward trying not to look at him, "Well, Sasuke," she paused and looked up slightly, "She's not here. I'm taking over her floor till she returns." She finished looking up and met his eyes hesitantly.

"Where did she go?" he needed to see her, and soon. He watched as she moved to pull something out from one of the drawers and placed it on the desk in front of her.

"I'm not allowed to tell you, or anyone for that matter, but she did tell me to give you this if you came back before she did." She held up a small white envelope to him, biting her lower lip.

There was something she wasn't telling besides Sakura's location. Sasuke took the envelope from her and begun walking out when he stopped at the door. "You know, Naruto is looking for you." He could sense her smile as he continued out of the hospital.

Finding a quiet place near the practice field, he sat under one of the many trees and held the envelope in front of him, his name neatly written upon its white surface. Every nerve in his body stood on end refusing to let him reveal its contents. Every possible outcome ran through his mind at what could be written inside, both negative and positive. Taking a deep breath he tore open the envelope and pulled out the single sheet of paper. His hands slightly trembled as he unfolded it and slowly began to read:

_Dear Sasuke-Kun, _

_If you are reading this then you have returned from your mission, which was successful I hope. And as you must have figured out, I'm not in Konoha at the moment, but will return soon. The reason I have decide to leave you this letter is because I decide that it is only fair that you know the situation I am in and your place in it. _

_One week after you ended our relationship, I found myself with child._

Sasuke froze and reread the last line. She's pregnant. Why didn't she say anything to him? He looked back at the page, hoping for the answer.

_I was terrified and excited at the same time. I was having the child of the man I loved with all my heart, but who didn't seem to return that love. I was alone. _

_When a mission was assigned to me a week later, I had yet to tell anyone and hoped that my chakra control was enough to keep me from suffering from the symptoms of my pregnancy, but it didn't. So please, if you must blame someone for my injuries, blame me and my own recklessness. _

_It didn't take long for Tsunade to learn of the child growing inside me. I only tell you this so that when I return in my eight month, you will not be surprised or angry. _

_But most importantly, I must tell you that I release you from all responsibility for the child. I will raise it on my own and no one will know that it is yours. We will act as if nothing happened between us and the child is someone else. This way, you can find yourself a woman who is worthy in your eyes to carry the Uchiha name and bare the 'official' heir to your clan. I would only hate myself if I kept you from your dreams. I know how you hate being held back. _

_With all my heart, I wish things could have been different between us. I guess some things just can't be helped, can they. _

_All my love,_

_Sakura_

Sasuke could feel his heart break at that moment. How could she think so little of herself, that she was unworthy in his eyes? There was no way that she would be raising that child on her own. He needed to see her and soon. Folding the letter and placing it with the picture of her in his vest, he headed into the direction of the Hokage's tower. All he needed was to find out where she was, and he already had a good idea where that was.

Once at the doors of the tower, he saw as Neji left the building and headed in the direction of TenTen's place. He must have finished giving his report on the mission, thought Sasuke as he slipped into the tower. Making his way to her office, he was met by curious eyes, wondering where he was going in such a hurry. Ignoring their looks, he burst into the Hokage's office. She looked up from her work and smiled at him playfully, "I was wondering when you were going to show up."

He smirked at her, "So does that mean you're going to tell me where she is, Hokage-Sama."

She took a swig of the bottle of warm sake on her desk "I'll do you one better." She reached into her desk, pulled out a scroll and threw it at him. He caught is and opened, revealing to him permission paper to enter the city of Suna. He smiled to himself, he had been right, she was in Suna. Looking back at Tsunade she continued, "Gift from the Kazekage himself. I give you permission to use it when ever you please." She smiled at him.

"I'm, leaving now." And he was gone, off to retrieve his cherry blossom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade continued to smile as the Uchiha disappeared before her. "Shizume, I need you to send a messenger hawk to Suna for me. Make sure it gets to the Kazekage." Her apprentice nodded and was off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gaara held the message from the Hokage in his hand, a smile on his lips. His eyes looked at the now five months pregnant Cherry Blossom resting on the small couch across from his desk. Would Sasuke be in for a surprise when he found out. He had remembered her face when she told him that she was having twins, one boy and one girl. She had been terrified about having to raise two kids on her own, but it seems she has calmed down in the past few weeks. He cast his eyes back to the note in his hand: _He's on his way.

* * *

_

ooooooooooo...

Please read and comment


	17. Chapter 17 Arriving in Suna

"Tell me again why you're tagging along on this trip with me." Sasuke asked Shikamaru, who ran beside him. They were on the last day of the three day trip to Suna and would reach it before nightfall.

"Because you're still on probation and this gives me a chance to see Temari-Chan." He said boredly, his eyes never leaving the trail.

Sasuke just nodded and sighed. It didn't matter to him, all he wanted was to see her again, hold her to him, even if it was just for a second.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura walked the streets of Suna with Temari at her side like always. Today, Gaara had an important event involving the elders. Some sort of dinner party or something. She really didn't know the details, but Gaara was making her go so now she needed a dress. With Temari's help, she hoped to have one soon.

"What about this one." Sakura turned to look into one of the shops windows to see a long white kimono with pink blossoms decorating the fabric. It was perfect. She just smiled and walked into the shop. Temari shrugged, "I guess that's a yes."

The dress fit perfectly over her growing belly as Sakura stood in front of the mirror. "I want this one." She said without turning to Temari. The blond just smiled and gave a small laugh of approval before going to pay for it. "What are you going to wear?" she asked her.

Temari turned to face her, "I'm not going. I always hate being around those stick in the mud elders. How my little brother stands working with them is a mystery to me."

Sakura gave her a face of annoyance, "Then why do I have to go?"

"Beats me, but I know Kankuro is going so you won't be alone in the torture." She smiled. Sakura stuck her tongue out at her causing the blond kunoichi to give her a mocking smile.

"I don't even know what this party thing is for." Sakura said as they left the little shop and headed home.

"It's just something to honor the elders; it's a tradition that's been happening for as far back as the first Kazekage. Gaara-Kun just keeps that tradition alive." She said waving her hand in the air, "I think he wants the people to keep liking him."

"I guess." Said Sakura as she ran her hand over her growing belly. She looked down at her five and half month swollen stomach, her son and daughter kicking inside. What did the elders think of their Kazekage housing a woman pregnant with a child that was not his? She was afraid to find out.

Later that day, she stood in front of the mirror of her room and examined her self for any flaws. Checking her dress for wrinkles and her hair for lose stands, Sakura could not sit still. "You look fine, Cherry Blossom."

Sakura turned to the door to face Gaara, "Just fine."

He chuckled, "You look Beautiful."

She smiled at him before turning back to the mirror, "Thank you."

"Are we ready to go?" he asked her. She nodded and they were out the door.

Long since after the meal, and the party has gathered in what seemed to be some kind of study. Sakura sat upon one of the couches trying to ignore the disapproving stares in her direction. It seems they weren't to found of her. All night she had been bombarded with questions on her baby and what she planned to do.

Looking around the room she saw Gaara talking with a few of the elders. She didn't want to disturb him, but she needed to get out and now. Examining the room further, her eyes caught a door that seemed to open out to a courtyard. Excellent she thought to herself as she got herself up and slipped out. No one would miss her.

As she walked around the court yard she found herself standing before a koi pond. Seeing her reflection she twisted and turned, trying to see what they saw wrong with her, why they hated her so much.

Suddenly, a voice behind her spoke, "You look beautiful tonight."


	18. Chapter 18 To Forgive A Broken Soul

* * *

Chapter 18

Sakura turned quickly to face the source of the voice, shock filled her. Why of all people did it have to be him? Ebony eyes stared down at her from the shadows causing her body to tremble slightly. "What are you doing here?" her voice filled with longing and anger.

He stepped from the shadows and jumped down from his spot upon the roof top, a nervous smile upon his face. "And here I thought you would be happy to see me." He was now only a few feet from her.

After all the time away from him, she wanted desperately to run into his arms to feel the comfort that came with his touch. It was only her kunoichi self control kept her feet planted where she was. She would not run back to that man, not after everything she had been through because of him. "What are you doing here?" she repeated.

Now looking straight into her eyes, he looked at her as seeing her for the first time. "I came to see you," His eyes lowered to her growing stomach, "and the baby."

Sakura reacted and placed her hand protectively around her stomach. "Did Hinata not give you the letter?"

"Yes she did, and I think you're crazy to think you can raise the child alone." He took a step forward, concern written across his handsome features.

"Children." She corrected him before turning and walking further into the garden.

He stood there confused for a second before following, "What do you mean children?"

She turned to face him, her face calm as if she were discussing the weather, "Children as in more than one." She paused and turned away from him, "I found out last mouth I'm having twins, one boy and one girl."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke stood there mouth open. Twins, Sakura was having twins. At that moment she carried within her his son and daughter. He felt a wave of happiness wash over him as he laid eyes upon her. She was even more beautiful than he remembered. Her long pink hair held up neatly in a bun upon her head, showing off the smooth curve of her neck. Her pale skin seemed to glow in the moonlight as if she were nothing but a dream. Emerald eyes hid pain he wished he could kiss away.

Taking a step closer he opened his mouth to speak when she held up her hand in protest, "Please don't start Sasuke. You should have just done what the letter said. Why did you have to some here." Her voice slightly beginning to break, "I'm tired of this, tired of having to fix my heart every time you decide to play with it. I love you Sasuke-kun and I always will, but I just can't handle what having you in my life does to me. I don't want to cry anymore." But it was too late; a single tear left eyes saddened eyes and trailed down her cheek.

Sasuke's heart broke in two at her words. Had he really hurt her that bad? He thought back at everything time he had pushed her away. "Sakura-Chan, I-."

"Do you know what I went through after you left me on that bench?" she looked up at him with watered eyes, "I cried myself to sleep every night, thinking if only I had been stronger, maybe I could have stopped him and he would be here safe and with me. I worked myself to near death with training and missions trying to keep my thoughts from you." She wiped at her eyes, "And then years later, when I heart begins to heal you show up and open the wounds all over again." She shook her head, "My heart ached for you all over again even though my mind told me stay away, but I just couldn't." she paused again and turned away from him, "When you came through my window that night I felt as if my prayers had been answered and I had finally been made whole." Her smile warmed his heart, but it didn't last long as it faded, "but it didn't last did it?" She looked back at him, "Sasuke-kun, go back to Konoha, and find a woman who hasn't been broken. One that can make you happy," she turned away from him, her eyes cast to the floor.

He took a step closer to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind, "If I could take back every tear and every sleepless night I caused you I would do it in a heartbeat." He placed his head in the cook of her neck and inhaled her fresh sent that he had come to love.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura gasped as she felt his warm breath on the cool flesh of her neck. How good it felt to be in his arms again. His voice so soothing in her ear she felt better than she had in months. Her body leaned into him without even thinking, resting her head against him.

"Leaving Konoha wasn't the biggest mistake I made." He whispered in her ear, "Leaving you was."

Shock filled her. She closed her eyes, trying to keep her tears from falling. Opening her mouth to speak he lifted a finger to her lip. "It's my turn to talk." He turned her around to face him, holding her at the waist. "There wasn't a day that I was gone I did not think of you." Placing his forehead upon hers, "It was my own selfish pride that kept me from going back. I didn't want to seem like a failure in your eyes. That was my second mistake." He laid a soft chaste kiss upon her cheek wiping away a tear. She wanted nothing more than to kiss him to fall asleep in his arms just once more. "After I finally reached my goal, I realized you had been right all along. I didn't make me happy, I hadn't been happy until the day I first laid eyes upon you again when you walked into my hospital room. You were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen." Sakura felt her heart fill with hope as he looked her in the eyes with nothing but love and wanting. "Don't you see, you were my reason. My reason to keep fighting everyday, my reason for coming back to Konoha." Sakura felt her whole body quiver in excitement as he leaned in to kiss her, but stopped right before they touched. His breath warm upon her cold lips, "Seeing you with Gaara made me afraid that I had lost you. Fighting with him would have made you even more upset, so I choose to leave you alone, wanting you to be happy with whoever who choose to spend your life with." His lips met briefly with hers, "I was an idiot to think I could live without you. Please don't tell me I've lost you forever."

Sakura placed her head upon his chest and cried softly, "I don't want my heart broken again."

He lifted her head to look at him, "All I ask is one more chance. Please, as the woman I love, as the mother of my children, as the person I want to wake up to every morning, don't give up on me." His eyes pleading with her.

"Sasuke-kun, I-." his lips were suddenly on hers hungrily, not letting her finish her sentence. His hand slipped around her neck, pulling her closer to him. Without even thinking, her arms found there way around his neck, holding her elf in his arms. She gasped as his tongue slid along her lower lip. He pulled back slightly and looked into her eyes once again. That's when she realized that she would always be his, nothing could change that.

"Sakura-chan," he slid from her grip and moved himself to one knee, "will you marry me?"

* * *


	19. Chapter 19 What the Heart Wants

**Chapter 19**

Sakura could only stare at Sasuke as he looked at her with pleading eyes. She had to be dreaming now. "Why?" tears forming in her eyes, "Is it just because I'm pregnant? I'm an obligation now. Is that why you said all those things to me?"

A Saddened look spread across his face before he stood up once more, taking her hands in his. "I hate that you even think that," his eyes cast to the floor, "but I don't blame you. I have not given you any reason to trust my words." Looking back into her emerald eyes he said, "What must I do to prove to you that I am here for you, not just because you carry my child? Please, tell me." He brought her hands to his lips and kissed the soft skin.

"I don't think there is anything you can do, Sasuke-Kun. My mind just doesn't want to believe you." her voice soft and lifeless.

He smiles and placed his head in the crook of her neck, laying a chaste kiss upon her flesh, his voice seductive in her ear, "What does you heart say?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke heard her take in a staged breath of air and shudder. Her sent was intoxicating as he continued to lay kisses upon the curve of her neck. "Tell me Sakura-Chan."

"My– my heart wants-." She paused.

"What does it want?" he asked again pulling away just enough to look into her eyes, their foreheads touching.

"My hearts wants to be with you." Holding her head between his hands he kissed her deeply. She responded immediately, wrapping her hands around his neck pulling him in closer.

"What else?" he mumbled against her lips before kissing her again.

"That you really do care about me and that I should trust you." her warm breath heating his skin. He kissed her again, slipping his tongue between her parted lips.

Reaching into the pocket of his vest he pulled out a small object and held in front of him. "Sakura-Chan, you have always followed your heart, don't stop now." Opening his hand, he revealed a ring with a silver band with a single white diamond with two smaller pink ones on either side. "Please be my wife, the mother of my children, the other half that makes me whole."

Sakura stared at the ring with complete aw. "It's beautiful, Sasuke-Kun."

He smiled, "My grandfather gave it to my grandmother, and my father gave it to my mother, so now it is my turn to give it to the woman I love. You." His eyes capturing hers. "I'll give this ring to no one but you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura could only stare into his ebony eyes and she truth. He did love her. Uchiha Sasuke loved her. Her body felt as if would fall to the floor if he wasn't holding onto her. "Yes," her voice trembling with excitement. "I will marry you."

He smiled and slid the ring upon her finger before kissing her softly upon the lips. At that moment Sakura felt whole for the very first time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gaara stood at the doors of the garden and smiled at his cherry blossom in the Uchiha's embrace. He could feel the entire air around her change to one of pure bliss. In his heart he knew she would be returning to Konoha soon. Wanting to give them some privacy he went back inside to the continue talking with the elders.

As he left for home, he realized Sakura never returned inside and hurried home hopping she didn't leave for Konoha already. With Kankuro at his side they stepped into the dark house. His brother went straight to his room and closed the door with a yawn. Gaara walked up to Sakura door and quietly opened it. His eyes quickly scanned the room to find her in deep sleep upon the bed. Uchiha on his side, his head in the crook of her neck and his hand upon her stomach protectively. The moonlight shining through the window casting a peaceful light over the two, causing the ring upon her finger to glisten brightly.

"Congratulations, Cherry Blossom." a smile on his lips. He left the room and walked towards his own. As he past his sister's room he heard the mumbling of voices. Shikamaru must be here, he thought to himself, oh well.

* * *

please comment 


	20. Chapter 20 When We find Happiness

Last chapter...

thanks for the comments everyone...

* * *

With her bags all packed and the Hokage notified of their return, Sasuke and Sakura stood at the gates to Suna. She turned to look into the eyes of her red haired angel and smiled. Gaara, Temari, and Shikamaru had come to see them off as the sun slowly began to rise. She let go of Sasuke's hand and walked towards Gaara. He took her in his arms and held her to him. "Thank you for everything. I don't know what I would ever do without you." She whispered softly into his ear.

Gaara smiled, "I'll always be here for you Cherry Blossom. Now go, write me when you arrive in Konoha." He said to her looking her in the eyes.

"And make sure to tell us when the little ones are born, we have to come for a visit then." Temari chimed in, a huge smile on her face. Sakura only nodded and walked back over to Sasuke who smiled at her.

"Don't forget to tell Tusande-Sama that I'm staying a little longer." Shikamaru reminded them, his arm around Temari's waist.

Sasuke grinned, "We won't." he turned to Sakura, "We better get going." She nodded as he took her hand and kissed her knuckles, a smile on her face.

The three ninjas waved good-bye as the two slowly faded out of sight.

Five Years later….

Sakura sat across the table from two very pregnant kunoichis, her two month old son sleeping soundly in her arms. "So, how is Naruto-Kun handling everything at home?" she asked Hinata.

She sighed and smiled, "As best he can. He hates going out on missions and leaving me." Placing her hand upon her eight month belly, she said, "I just tell him that I can handle myself. But you know Naruto-Kun."

Sakura gave a small laugh before turning to Ino, "And Kiba?"

"No better. He a nervous little puppy running around the house." She laughed. The baby stirred in Sakura's arms and she looked down at the raven haired boy.

"Where are Akio and Sayuri?" Sakura looked up at her.

"They are with Sasuke-Kun. He out getting groceries I believe." She said to the blond.

"Sakura-Chan, you'll never guess who I ran into in the market." She heard her husband call from the kitchen. The pitter-patter of her children running down the hall was music to her ears.

She looked at her friends, "Will you excuse me, my family seems to be home?" they smiled and nodded. Sakura got up and meet her children in the hall on her way to the kitchen. She looked down at her growing children and smiled. On Sakura's left, her raven haired son Akio looked up at her with emerald eyes, clutching her skirt, while on her right Sayuri grabbed her hand pulling her toward the kitchen, her short pink hair bouncing with every tug, excitement in her onyx eyes. "Hurry mommy, hurry mommy, you got to see." They screamed at her repeatedly. She held the baby closer to her and laughed lightly, "I'm coming, I'm coming."

As she entered the kitchen Sasuke met her and took his smallest son into his arms, a huge smile at his face. "Look who came to see us." He moved away from the door to see a little boy no older than three, his hair a blood red and eyes the color of the sky. Her smile grew as her red haired angel stepped up behind him.

Sakura bent down, opening her arms and the little boy smiled and ran into them, "Aunti Sakura." His arms wrapped around her neck.

She held him close standing up and walking towards Gaara. "What are you two doing here, where is Akira." a smile on her face.

Gaara gave a small frown, "She wished to stay behind this time, apparently last time she got behind in her work. But Temari-Chan, Shikamaru, and Sango are visiting Shikamaru's parents as we speak."

Sakura frowned slightly too, "Will they be coming by later." She had yet to see Temari's baby. He nodded and smiled. She then noticed Gaara's eyes wonder to the baby in her husband's arms. That's when she remembered this was the first time he had ever seen her new son. Adjusting Gaara's son in her arms, she took his hand and led him inside.

They all spent the day together; the adults watching the children play in the yard enjoying the time they had together.

Sakura took Sasuke's hand and laced their fingers together. He looked at her and smiled before kissing her softly on the lips. Life was good….

**THE END**

* * *

please comment 


	21. Author's note

For all of those who read my story in the past month, i fixed all the mistakes because i noticed there were some huge ones that kind of messed with the story...

so please reread and i hope i fixed all the mistakes... if not... please tell me...

If this is the first time your reading it... i hope u enjoy...

Please comment...

P.S. I do not own Naruto


End file.
